The Fast and The Frightened
by darkworldspirit
Summary: This is a vampire story that ties in with TFATF 1 & 2. In this world, vampires mix with humans & everyday life. Brian has no idea what he is getting himself into by falling in love with a mysterious female and the secrets that lie undisclosed.
1. Saving Sapphire

"Hey Bri, can I talk to you?" Dominic Toretto asked his friend Brian O'Connor. They had just finished putting in a 12 hour day at the Toretto's Garage.

"Sure man, what up?" Brian sat on the hood of his blue and gray skyline.

"I wanted you to come with me to this bar tonight. But don't tell the team. They wouldn't understand if you know what I mean?" Dominic said quietly, while looking around to make sure none of his team heard him.

"No prob, let's go. I could use a nice cold one." Brian stood up and took his keys out of his pocket.

"I'll drive. Get in." Dominic ordered.

"So, man, spill it. Who's at this bar?" Brian asked, as Dominic go onto the interstate.

"This girl I met. She's different; she's not some skank or racer chaser that's always around the races. She's real, I thought you would understand." Dominic said, as he pulled into the bar "The Blue Light".

"I understand. I can't wait to see this girl who's got you tripping." Brian answered, as he opened the door and went in to the bar. He started to head to a table when Dominic grabbed his arm.

"Dom, what the hell?" Brian asked, confused.

"She only waits on these tables. Here she comes." Dominic mouthed out of the corner of his mouth.

"Hey, you did come back. I thought you were just being nice when you said you would stop by." Sapphire Valore' said, as she walked up the table. She was 5'3" with shoulder length blonde hair, big blue eyes the color of the ocean. She was wearing a black leather skirt with pink roses embroidered at the bottom of the hem and pink of the shoulder tank top.

"I always keep my promises. This is one of my team members, Brian O'Connor. Brian this is Sapphire Valore'." Dominic introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Brian held out his hand to shake Sapphire's.

"Sapphire, hurry up. Quit wasting time and take their damn order." A gruff looking guy from behind the bar ordered.

"Sorry, guys. I'll bring back two Corona's, I gotta go." Sapphire hurried away quickly to her next table that was waiting for her to take their order.

"He's an ass." Dominic commented.

"So what's the story Dom? What's up between you two?" Brian asked, while looking around at the dingy bar. He couldn't imagine Dominic ever coming in here, it wasn't Dom style at all.

"Bri, there's just something about her. And she's hiding something, I don't know what yet, but I thought your All American boy charm could help me out." Dominic answered, lost in thought.

"Here you two go. Sorry about him, my brother's a total ass. If it wasn't for the money I wouldn't even be here." Sapphire smiling shyly apologized as she walked up and sat the two ice cold Corona's on the table.

"If you need money, you can come work for me. I own my own garage." Dominic offered.

"I can't ask that of you, it's okay Dominic…"Sapphire was interrupted by Dominic.

"Call me Dom. Remember, we already discussed this. And you don't have to ask, I offered." Dominic stated simply.

"Dom, it's okay. I almost have enough money saved up so I can leave. I'm just making enough to go find my sister." Sapphire sighed.

"Where's your sister live?" Brian asked, while taking a drink.

"Miami, she works at some club as a dancer. My brother has a warrant out for her arrest if she comes back into California and he threatened my life if she did. That's the only reason she hasn't come back here. So I decided to go to her" Sapphire answered sadly.

"Hey girl, cheer up. My homeboys live in Miami. We can drive you there tonight, we were going to head down there in a week but we could go sooner. It wouldn't be a problem at all." Brian smiled with his boyish grin.

"You're kidding? I couldn't" Sapphire stammered.

"Not kidding and you can." Brian said. "Come on girl, put the apron down and let's blow this place so we can go find your sister." He added.

"You guys are just too much. If you're serious, I'm in." Sapphires eyes brightened up at the offer.

"Done. Let's go Phire." Dominic announced.

"Just a sec, I have to go tell my brother I quit." Sapphire walked away. "Hey, Michael, I quit." She threw her apron down on the counter and started to walk away.

"Not so fast. Where the hell do you think you're going? You don't have enough money saved up yet. I should know, I pay you." Michael Valore' asked as he grabbed her arm with a death grip.

"Far away to go be with my sister, she cares about me. She wouldn't stiff me on my money every week either if I worked for her. I know you don't pay me nearly enough but you also know I don't have any other choice." Sapphire tried to pull away.

"Your sister? You mean that worthless piece of shit who hasn't even tried to come and get you and take you off of my hands. If you leave to go find that bitch then you're never welcome home again." Michael whispered angrily, leaning very close to her face.

"You promise? I'll take you up on that. She would have come and got me if your ass didn't put a warrant out on her. See ya." Sapphire tried to pull away again.

"Here's your going away present bitch." He back handed her in the face, and then punched her three times in the stomach. "Couldn't give you anything less than I gave that slut sister of yours." Michael pushed her to the floor and stormed off.

"What is taking her so long? Here she comes." Dominic told Brian.

"What the hell happened to her?" Brian asked concerned, as Sapphire limped slowly to the car.

"Sorry guys, stupid brother." Sapphire gave them a small smile.

"You want us to take care of him?" Dominic asked, getting madder as he saw the bruises all over her, now that they were in the light by the street lamp he could tell that her brother beat on her a lot.

"Dom, its fine. I just want to find my sister." Sapphire said, as she climbed into the backseat of Dominic's Red RX-7. "Thank you both for driving me, I appreciate it more than you can imagine." She added. She closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

A/N: Hope you guys like this. It's my first story I have ever written. If it wasn't for Cheerthis95 I wouldn't have done it. She inspired me to write this and put my ideas on paper. She's good at that kind of thing. So, thanks Cheer for always being there for me. You are truly the bestest friend anyone could ask for. And to anyone else who likes this story, thanks and I appreciate it. And if you don't like it, your entitled to your own opinion. Free world and all. LOL. Later


	2. Finding Ebony

"Hey girl, you gonna come outside and join the party?" Tej Parker teased his homegirl.

"Boy, you know I'm working tonight. I gotta get some laundry done." Ebony Valore' answered. She was 5'11" with long black and purple hair, dark purple eyes that if you stared at them long enough you could get lost in them.

"Can't you think of another excuse? Come on Eb, you can be more original." Roman Pearce said as he came walking into the living room eating a Butterfinger.

"Funny Rome. We got some new outfits at the club and I have to try them on." She flicked Roman in the head as she started to head up stairs.

"Hey Ebony, you have company at the front door." Jimmy called out as he headed outside to join the party.

"Company my ass." Ebony muttered as she walked to the front door. She opened the door to find a red head, freckled faced guy waiting for her. "Can I help you?" She raised an eyebrow, extremely annoyed.

"Ah yes, I thought me and you can go out on the town, have some fun. You can shake your ass for me." He smiled sleazily, looking her body up and down, she had to keep her body in tip top shape being a dancer.

"Really, me and you, huh? Why don't you meet me after work?" She asked.

"Okay. You'll have a blast." He snorted, as he looked her up and down again.

"Right. It will be great, I promise. I'll be very hungry after I get off work." Ebony stared at him, pinning her dark eyes on him.

"I guess I could feed you." He replied.

"You bet you will." She slammed the door in his face.

"Eb, that wasn't very nice." Roman joked, knowing the freckled face punk was going to pay for the 'shake your ass ' comment.

"Rome, can you please shove a hostess or something down your throat." Ebony glared at him.

"Girl, keep it up and I won't drop you off tonight." Roman laughed.

"Whatever, you're just going for the girls. I have to be there at 8 tonight, you better be ready" Ebony said as she went to her room to get ready for the night.

"Rome, why do you always mess with her? She's gonna get you if you're not careful." Suki walked in from outside and plopped down on the couch.

"She's like a little sister who I gotta keep in check. Let's go find us some honey's, girl." Roman pulled Suki up off the couch and led her outside. "Yo, Jimmy, what up with the punk at the door?" He asked as he sat down by the pool.

"Rome, Man. I love to see when those fools get shot down. It's straight comedy. She knows how to put someone in their place and give them what they deserve." Jimmy laughed.

"You two better stop. She has better things to do than make you two laugh. Her life is not some game." Suki got up and stormed into the house.

"What'd we do?" Roman and Jimmy asked in unison.

"Nothin. She's fighting with her girls." Tej answered. "Just chill for tonight, she doesn't want Ebony in a bad mood. And you two would do good if you didn't push either of those females, especially if one of them hasn't eaten." He added.

"Eb, can I come in?" Suki asked, as she knocked on Ebony's bedroom door.

"Sure, come in." Ebony said. "What's wrong girl?" She looked at Suki who looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"I just wanted to get away from the boys. Their being immature." She walked to the window and opened the curtain to look outside. Ebony had black curtains on all her windows to block the sun from coming in. "Hey, who's that? I don't recognize that car. I'll be back." Suki ran down the stairs and outside.

"Suki!" Brian hugged her as she ran up to him.

"Bullit, boy, what are you doing here? You didn't call to say you were coming, I'm hurt." She kissed his cheek.

"A friend needs some help to find her sister and I wanted to check on you all. Since she had to go to Miami, I figured I may as well come to." Brian grinned.

"Maybe I can help you find her." Suki offered.

"Yeah, her sister works at a club as a dancer, so that should be pretty easy down here." He said sarcastically, knowing there was over a hundred clubs in Miami.

"Easy, maybe? My homegirl dances at a club, she could help you out." Suki said.

"That would be great. Do you think Tej would mind if we stay for awhile?" Brian asked, as he looked back at the car to see if Dominic or Sapphire had woke up yet.

"You know he won't mind. Go wake them up and bring them in, and I'll take you to your room." She smiled, happy to see Brian.

"Dom, wake up. We're here." Brian shook Dominic lightly.

"Okay, okay." Dominic muttered as he got out of the car and stretched. He picked Sapphire up and waited for Brian to show him the way.

"Dom, this is Suki. Suki this is Dom." Brian introduced. "And that's Sapphire, she's had a real hard time and we're trying to help her out as much as we can." He covered his eyes from the blaring sun.

"Okay, you guys get some rest and I'll wake you up around 10 when the clubs start hoppin." Suki promised. "Brian, you get this room. Dom, you want to share a room with her?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, I don't want her to trip out when she wakes up. Thanks girl." Dominic yawned, exhausted from the long trip.

"Here you go; I'll be back in a few hours. Get some rest boys." Suki ordered and went back downstairs to join the party.

"Rome, let's go." Ebony yelled to Roman who was sitting at the table eating a bowl of Fruity Pebbles.

"Chill girl, I gotta eat here because the food is too damn expensive at your over priced club." Roman gulped down the rest of his food.

"Quit bitchin, no one is forcing you to come in." She teased.

"That's a hot outfit girl." Roman said, purposely switching the subject. Ebony was wearing a pair of short white shorts with crisscrosses on the sides to show off her skin and a matching crisscrossed white bra.

"Hey, Rome. I gotta ride tonight so don't feel guilty about ditching me here." Ebony joked as she walked into the club.

"Okay girl, whatever. You better be good if you know what I mean." Roman looked at her intently. "Catch ya later." He waved goodbye as they went their separate ways in the club.

"Oh, don't worry; I'll be very good tonight." Ebony said, smiling to herself.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, I really hope you guys like this story. It's going to get better, I promise. Just had to do a few introduction chapters, then it will get to the good stuff. Vampires…. Yea….. Anywayz, later, Darkworld.


	3. Introductions

A/N: Hey everyone, Just wanted to let you know that the character of Sapphire Valore' is modeled after Cheerthis95 and the character of Nevaeh Lidere is modeled after Tempest Races with both of their permission. THANKS girls. Tempest came up with the name of her character and description and Cheer came up with the first name of her character and description. Ebony's was modeled after yours truly. Hope you like and enjoy. The Vampires are just around the corner. LOL. Thanks for reading. I appreciate it. Later, Darkworld.

"Yo, Bullit, wake up. It's 10 o'clock. You better start early before the clubs get too crowded." Suki shook Brian lightly.

"Hey Suki, is your friend still here so I can ask her about Sapphire's sister?" Brian stretched, as he sat up.

"No, you missed her. She had to go to work early. I can come with you to help though?" Suki offered, her cell phone rang and she read her text message. "Oh Bri, I'm sorry, something just came up. I gotta go." Suki took off out the door.

"Okay, I guess I'll go get Dom." Brian muttered. "Dom, wake up. We need to go hit the clubs. You got that picture of her sister she gave you?" Brian asked as he turned on the lamp by the bed so he wouldn't wake up Sapphire.

"Yeah man, she gave it to me. Can your homegirl's friend help us out?" Dominic got up slowly, lightly covering up Sapphire.

"Suki took off and her friend is already at work. We just have to go to each club; this is going to be a long night." Brian said, while cracking his neck.

"You think she'll be okay? I mean, should we wake her up to let her know where we're going?" Dominic asked, while staring at Sapphire curl up into a ball.

"She'll be fine. We better head out." Brian answered as he headed out the door.

"Brian, this is going to be like trying to find a needle in a haystack." Dominic frowned as they got into his car.

"I know but we have to at least try to find her sister." Brian replied, staring up at the cloudy sky, it was unusually dark for Miami.

"Okay Blondie, its 4am, I say after this club we head back." Dominic said as he pulled up to 'Dark Destiny'. It was a black two story building with blue glowing lights lining the whole club; it had a very dark feel about it.

"I agree, at least we get to see plenty of eye candy, Dom." Brian grinned. He looked around at the club when they got inside and saw people dancing everywhere. It was dark with glowing blue lights, everyone seemed to glow with the lights and the music blaring. All the drinks at the bar seemed to glow red.

"My eye candy is back at your friend's house sleeping right now." Dominic shook his head at the thought of having to endure another club and the girls who seemed to hit on anything that walked

"Damn, look at this place, this looks like more than a club. Yo Dom, look, does that look like her?" Brian asked, his attention on the girl who was dancing in the middle of everyone, her eyes glowing with the lights.

"Yeah, but more grown up. Defiantly more grown up. Hey, excuse me, do you know that girls name over there who's dancing in the middle of all those people?" Dominic asked a waitress who was passing by.

"Who? Oh, her, that's Ebony. I'd take a number if I were you two." She eyed them skeptically; they weren't the usual type who would request Ebony.

"What the hell? She's gone. She just disappeared." Brian looked around trying to figure out how she took off so quick, with all these people around there was no way that anybody could take off that quick.

"Uh, hi. Have you seen Brian or Dom? Is this Miami by chance?" Sapphire asked, she had just woke up and was very disoriented. She had no clue where she was at, all she could hear was music playing and people laughing and splashing in water.

"They went to go try and find your sister. I'm Jimmy. This is for sure Miami, can't you hear it? Welcome girl, do you want a drink?" Jimmy smiled at how shy this girl seemed.

"Please, nice to meet you. I'm Sapphire Valore', you can call me Phire." She grinned, looking around at all the people who were outside partying, while taking a drink of the Corona he handed her.

"Valore'. Do you know Ebony Valore'?" Jimmy asked.

"That's my sister. Do you know her?" She tried to hide her excitement about someone who might be able to help her find her sister.

"Yeah girl, she lives here. She's been here for awhile." He replied, playing with his beer bottle.

"What! She was here the whole time and didn't have the decency to talk to me. I see how it is; I gotta get out of here." She stormed out of the house, not even giving Jimmy a chance to speak.

"What the hell just happened?" Tej walked in.

"We were just talking and she said her name was Sapphire Valore' and then I asked her if she knew Ebony. She said that was here sister and asked if I knew where she lived. I told her that she lives her and she just blew up." Jimmy sat down, still in shock about what just happened.

"Hey pretty lady. You're looking mighty appetizing tonight." A black haired guy grabbed Sapphire's arm. She had made it five blocks from Tej's Garage.

"You've got to be kidding me. For real, do you honestly think that sleazy line works on anybody?" She rolled her eyes and threw up her hands. This just tops the cake she thought to herself. She was trying desperately to control her emotions and the fear slowly creeping into her was starting to make her shiver. The sky turned black and all the lights seemed to have disappeared.

"I'm very serious little girl. You're on my menu tonight." He pulled her close, closing in on her neck.

"I would seriously think twice about that. She's taken." A pale, black haired girl advised, her green eyes glowing with warning. She appeared out of nowhere. He growled at her and took off. "You okay there?" She looked at Sapphire, as the night seemed to clear and it didn't seem as dark as it was.

"Freaking Peachy. Thanks for helping me. I really gotta go." Sapphire backed away slowly.

"And why should I let you go? If you go by yourself, I'll just have to save you again." She blew on her fingernails boredly.

"Whatever. I'm used to guys and their stupid pick up lines. I worked in a bar and it had the worst guys." Sapphire popped off, getting angry because this girl thought she needed saving. And who was this big, bad girl anyway, with her green eyes, pierced eyebrow, tongue ring, belly button ring, black leather pants with flames and matching leather tank top. Someone really needed to clue the girl in on a tanning bed. "I gotta go." She added, walking backwards.

"I'll walk you home. By the way, my name is Nevaeh Lidere. But you can call me Nev." Nevaeh offered.

"I'm Sapphire Valore', but you can call me Phire." Sapphire sighed, she didn't realize how scared that jerk had made her. She was very happy that Nevaeh offered to walk her home.

"Valore'. I knew a Valore' once. Her name was Ebony." Nevaeh smiled to herself, remembering how much trouble her and Ebony had always managed to get into.

"She's my sister, she lives there." Sapphire pointed to Tej's Garage.

"Look at the hot cars. Very nice. Is your sister home?" Nevaeh asked.

"Sapphire, oh my god. I can't believe it's you. Nev? What the hell." Ebony walked up to Sapphire and Nevaeh. She had just gotten home when Tej told her what had happened. She started to give Sapphire a hug but she pulled away. "Phire, what's wrong?" Ebony looked intently at her sister.

"Only my friends call me Phire. You don't fit that profile." Sapphire said angrily. "You didn't come back for me, you knew I was here and you couldn't take the time to say hello. After all this time Ebony, I would have thought I deserved a hello." She fumed.

"Stop right now. I tried to come and get you. Michael threatened to kill you. He put the cops on me. I just found out you were even here, so don't you take that attitude with me Phire. You're my sister and I love you." Ebony's eyes flashed with quiet anger, she pulled Sapphire into a hug and her anger melted away.

"Oh Eb, I'm so sorry. I just missed you. He's been so awful, I just wanted to run away but couldn't." Sapphire broke down crying from exhaustion and happiness.

"It's okay, you're here now. I just want to know how you ended up with Nevaeh?" Ebony patted her on the back.

"Oh, she saved me from this jerk who swore I was on his menu." She wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Hey Eb." Nevaeh grinned.

"What up Nev? It's good to see you. Thanks for saving my sis." Ebony gave her a nod.

"She needs to learn not to go off by herself in this city." Nevaeh nodded to Ebony.

"I see you found her Eb." Tej walked outside.

"Yeah, she found me. Can you call Brian and let him know I found her." Sapphire asked.

"Fo sho." Tej said. He took out his cell phone and walked back inside. "Yo Bri, you can stop looking for Phire's sister, she's here." Tej told Brian.

"There! Tej, how's that? She was here five minutes ago. It takes twenty to get to your place from here and that's with my driving." Brian frowned, confused at how she could be there and then vanish.

"Yo man, just get your ass back here so we can start partying, later." Tej hung up the phone, he walked back outside. "Ladies, let's start drinking." He suggested.

'Hey Tej, this is Nev. Nev this is Tej. She has the same habits as I do." Ebony introduced her friend.

"I figured that, it's cool. You welcome to come in Nev, let's have some fun." Tej headed towards the pool.

"Ebony, Nev, having bad habits is okay. You don't have to hide smoking. It's your lungs, not mine." She shook her head and followed Tej.

"Smoking?" Ebony and Nevaeh said in unison, and then busted up laughing, following a very naïve Sapphire.

"What's so funny?" Sapphire turned around trying to figure out what she missed.

"Come on, let's get you a drink." Ebony put an arm around Sapphire's shoulder and headed towards the pool. "You have so much to learn little sis." She muttered to herself.

"Hey Bri, Dom. I found her." Sapphire giggled twenty minutes later as Brian and Dominic walked in. She was on her sixth Corona and was feeling tingly all over.

"Hi guys, I'm Ebony. Thanks for bringing my sister down here. I really appreciate it." She smiled at Brian and Dominic.

"No problem at all. We were heading this way already, we just came early." Brian grinned at Ebony, while trying hard to resist looking her up and down and licking his lips.

"Yo Bullit. No love for me." Roman bounced in and grabbed Brian by the neck.

"Hey man, where ya been?" Brian asked.

"Here, chillin with the hotties." Roman laughed.

"You live with one of the hottest females I've ever seen. I should have stayed here with you." Brian whispered to Roman.

"Oh, I see. Man, she's not your type. I'd try for someone else if I were you." Roman warned.

"What, you two together?" Brian raised his eyebrow at Roman.

"Hell no. I'm just warning you so you won't get your heart tow' out." Roman looked at Brian seriously.

"You're wrong man. She's my type." Brian grinned.

"Hey Rome, see you tomorrow night. I got to get some sleep." Ebony walked up and kissed Roman on the cheek and started to head inside. "Nice to meet you Brian." She added before shutting the door.

"You sure there's nothing between yall? She's hot; her eyes seem to just glow." Brian asked.

"No, Brian. There's not. She's like my lil' sis, that's all." Roman answered, knowing he was wasting his breath with Brian. Once Brian set his mind up there was nothing that would stop him.

"What's going on here?" Sapphire stumbled up to Brian almost knocking him down.

"Bed girl. You need to hit the bed." Dominic walked up. "I'll take her, later guys." He picked Sapphire up and put her over his shoulder. Brian and Roman busted up laughing from hearing Sapphire giggle the whole way to the room.


	4. Habits

"What up Tej? How ya been man?" Brian sat down by Tej, who was playing 'Final Fantasy IV' on the PlayStation.

"Not much. It's good to see you Bri." Tej nodded.

"Where's everyone at?" Brian asked as he watched the game.

"Around. You know everyone comes and goes as they please. But if you're asking about Eb, she's asleep. She'll wake up later." Tej put the game on pause to stare at Brian. "Bri, I wouldn't try for her if I was you man. You're from two different worlds." He confided to his friend.

"Man, what's up with you and Rome. No faith." Brian got up and went to the kitchen.

"Quiet please. You're being loud." Sapphire moaned with her head on the table and her hands holding her ears.

"You okay? Too much Corona?" Brian asked, concerned.

"The way she was chugging you woulda thought she was at a frat party." Jimmy chimed in as he opened the refrigerator door and slammed it shut.

"Jimmy, stop. Don't mind him girl, I'm Suki." Suki walked in smiling.

"Phire, you alright?" Ebony walked into the room.

"I'll be okay. I'm just hungry now." Sapphire whispered.

"Let's barbeque. Rome went to the store to pick up the meat." Tej proposed.

"That sounds great." Brian said, while trying not to seem obvious about looking at Ebony.

"Let's hit the pool." Suki suggested while grabbing Tej by the arm and dragging him outside.

"Phire, you can have one of my bikinis if you want. Come with me, I'll get it for you." Ebony said.

"Okay, okay I'll go. You better swim to, dear sister." Sapphire grumbled as she reluctantly got up.

"You better get used to partying if you stay here. It's twenty-four seven around here." Ebony walked with her arm looped through Sapphire's.

"Dang Ebony. Do you like dark much? There's no light in here at all. Open a blind why don't you." Sapphire teased her older sister.

"Girl, I sleep during the day because I work all night. I can't have light blaring into the room when I'm trying to get my beauty rest." Ebony answered, she turned to look at Sapphire.

"Ebony, your eyes are glowing. Are you okay?" Sapphire gasped.

"Crazy girl, it's just the lighting in here." Ebony laughed as she turned on the lights.

"Whoa, you kinda scared me Eb." Sapphire plopped down on the bed, looking around. Her sister's room was done in black and purple. It seemed so dark and beautiful at the same time. "You got some strange taste sis, Oww!" Sapphire cried out. Something had stuck her finger and it started to bleed.

"What's wrong? Oh no, you must of found the pin from my outfit. I lost it last night. Let me clean that for you." Ebony examined her sister's finger. She squeezed on the finger by 'accident' as blood flowed onto her hand. Ebony got up and turned around not facing her sister and licked the blood of her hand. So sweet, she thought to herself. She retracted her fangs trying to resist the urge to show her sister her real habits. She walked to the bathroom and came back with a band-aid. "There you go. Sorry about that." She walked to her closet.

"No big, sorry to scream like that. I swear finger pricks hurt more than anything." She reasoned.

"Here you go Babydoll. Hope you like, I'm not big on covering up my body." Ebony grinned, as she handed Sapphire a baby blue bikini that sparkled with tiny pink jewels.

"I love it. It's so pretty." Sapphire jumped up and gave her sister a big hug.

"You better change and head down there. I'll be down later after my nap." Ebony said.

"Nap? It's three in the afternoon. Come on Eb, please." Sapphire begged.

"I haven't got much sleep the past few days. Don't worry; I'll be down later when it cools off." Ebony opened her bedroom door.

"Eb that will be at night time when it cools off." Sapphire pretended to pout, batting her big blue eyes.

"Well, see you tonight then." She shut her door, pushing her sister out.

"Ugh, that was rude." Sapphire walked to the room she was sharing with Dominic and went to the bathroom to change. She walked out in the bikini and gave a heavy sigh.

"You look nice." Dominic gave her a playful whistle.

"Oh stop, be honest please. Look at all my bruises. I look, yuck…" She sat on the bed and looked down.

"You look good girl. The bruises aren't that bad. Quit worrying." Dominic turned her head to look deep in her eyes.

"You're just saying that." She turned her head away, blushing.

"No, I'm not. Let's go outside so you can get some use out of your outfit." Dominic picked her up and carried Sapphire down to the pool and threw her in.

"Dom, not nice. Not nice at all." Sapphire complained as her teeth chattered.

"Damn, Dom. That was mean." Brian joked. "Have a beer man." He handed Dominic a beer as he sat down.

"Thanks, that food smells good." Dominic commented.

"It'll be ready soon. Shouldn't someone go get Eb and Nev?" Brian suggested.

"Nah Bro. They'll come down on their own. Have another beer and don't worry about them." Tej passed Brian another Corona.

"Someone having a party and didn't invite me." Nevaeh came outside around seven. She sat down beside Sapphire, who was once again chugging Corona's.

"Hey Nev. How ya doing? You missed the party." Sapphire stuck her tongue out at Nevaeh.

"Is that right. Well, we won't take you with us then. Me and your sister are going to the races. We were going to invite you but you already partied." Nevaeh tied her shoelace on her black combat boot.

"I wanna go. I was only kidding. Let's hit it." Sapphire got up and stumbled into Nevaeh.

"Look, saving yo ass again. Come on. Your sister will meet us there. She had to catch a bite to eat." Nevaeh smiled.

"But we have food here." Sapphire giggled on the way to Nevaeh's car. Nevaeh had a jet black Skyline GT-R r32, well polished chrome rims, and with blacked out windows.

"Not the kind of food your sister was craving." Nevaeh said.

"Nev, your car is tight." Sapphire told Nevaeh on the way to races. "Oh cool. It looks like a neon parade." She pointed to all the cars lined up on the sides as they pulled up to the races.

"What up girls? Nice of you to make it." Ebony leaned on Sapphire's window and teased.

"Eb, can you dress like that here?" Sapphire asked. Ebony was wearing a black strapless corset bra and very short purple leather skirt with slits on both sides showing off her thighs. She was revealing more skin in public than Sapphire could ever imagine.

"You're really silly, you know that." Ebony flicked Sapphire on the nose. "Come on and get out. Nev's gonna race these boys. Nice outfit must be one of Suki's with all that damn pink." She raised her eyebrow at Sapphire's black salsa skirt with pink rims at the bottom and a pink and black checkered backless tank top that tied at the neck.

"Hey ladies, nice of you to join us. Nev, you race?" Tej raised an eyebrow at her car.

"Hell yeah. I want in on this one." Nev nodded her head at Tej.

"'Aight then. Line up. This is going to be interesting." Tej walked up to Brian. "Nev is racing, Brian. You think you can handle her." He asked.

"Yeah, no problem. Let's do this." Brian walked to his car. Before he got in he stared at Ebony, enjoying the site of her purple eyes that were glowing. He got in his car and grinned.

"Nev, you're racing Brian. You think you can beat him?" Sapphire asked as she got out of the car.

"I got this girl. Just stand on the side lines and watch this." Nevaeh cocked her head and smiled.

"Nev, don't be so cocky. From what I hear, Brian can race." Ebony warned her friend.

"Chill. I was made to race." Nevaeh looked her in the eyes.

"Nev, you ready?" Tej asked. She nodded. He counted them off and Nevaeh took the lead, when she turned the last corner Brian pulled up beside her and grinned. They crossed the finish line at the same time.

"Hell no. You two tied. Isn't that some shit." Tej shook his head as Brian and Nevaeh got out of their cars and slammed their doors.

"You race well O'Connor." Ebony walked up to Brian and stared into his ocean blue eyes.

"Thanks Ebony." He gave her a boyish smile.

"I want a rematch." Nevaeh walked up to Brian.

"Later Nev, we have to leave now." Ebony looked at Nevaeh.

"Fine, you're lucky we got other plans. But you better be ready next time because you won't win." Nevaeh challenged.

"You name the time and place." He grinned.

"Tej, can you drive my sister home?" Ebony asked her good friend.

"Fo sho girl. You go do your thing. We'll see you later." He nodded, as Ebony and Nevaeh walked away. Nevaeh walked back up to Tej and Brian.

"You guys give my winnings to Phire, is that cool." Nevaeh said.

"That's totally cool Nev. You must read minds because that is what I was doing with mine." Brian laughed.

"Males." That was all Nevaeh said as she stormed off.

"Where are they going? They're leaving me?" Sapphire pouted.

"Phire, don't worry. Our party is better than where they're going." Tej put an arm around Sapphire leading her to his truck.

"Besides, you have to decide what you're doing with all this money." Brian flipped through the money in front of her face.

"You have to be joking. That's yours and Nev's money." Sapphire shook her head in disbelief.

"See, me and Nev decided to give you the eight thou. It's all yours." Brian wrapped her hand around the money.

"Oh my god, thank you." Sapphire hugged him.

"You don't have to thank me, but maybe you could put a good word in for me with your sister?" Brian asked.

"Done." Sapphire promised.

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing. I am really glad that you all like this mix of TFATF & vampires. I really appreciate the reviews. Princess and Element Racer, thanks for chatting with me, you two are funny as hell. And cheer, thanks for the added support on this, much luv girly. later, darkworld.


	5. Shopping and lots of drinking

"Phire, let's take you shopping." Dominic suggest as he flipped one of her pigtails.

"I want Ebony to come. I'm going to wake her up." Sapphire took off towards Ebony's room. She knocked on the door but didn't get an answer so she went in. "Ebony, you in here? Let's go shopping. Brian and Nev gave me all their winnings so I wanted to get them something." She turned around to leave and ran straight into Ebony.

"Hey Phire. How about we go later tonight? I have friends who keep their places open late for me." Ebony smiled.

"Where'd you come from? You were so not right there." Sapphire looked confused.

"Sure I was, I just move quietly compared to most other people." Ebony grinned. "I'll meet you downstairs at 8." She promised, pushing Sapphire out and closing the door, leaving Sapphire staring at her sister's door once again.

"Roman, does my sister always act...strange?" Sapphire asked as she sat on the couch beside Dominic, her arms folded.

"What do you mean strange? She has her nights and days mixed up, if that's what you're talking about." Roman stuffed some Doritos in his mouth.

"Rome, don't choke on your chips when you talk about me, it might not be pretty." Ebony teased as she walked downstairs. She was wearing a white jumpsuit with a hood. "Come on, Phire, let's hit the mall." She said.

"What about Nev? DO you think she'll come?" Sapphire jumped up, excited her sister had changed her mind.

"She'll come." Ebony looked upstairs, sending Nevaeh a thought. Get up, we're going to take Sapphire shopping. "Nev is on her way. We'll go in her car." Ebony stood by the door.

"How do you know she's coming? Did you already stop by her room?" Sapphire looked confused.

"Somethin like that. You ready to spend your money?" Ebony asked, preparing herself for the strain of this excursion.

"No doubt, let me go change." Sapphire ran upstairs. "Oh, hi, Nev. I'm so happy you two are going!" She giggled as she passed Nevaeh on the way to her room.

"Eb, can't we sedate Miss Cheerful?" Nevaeh groaned.

"Hey Eb, Nev. You two hungry? I brought you both a snack." Jimmy walked in grinning.

"What's the occasion?" Nevaeh smiled hungrily.

"Two rich boys stiffed me on fixin up their Evos. Might be a low budget mechanic but shit, I still gotta get paid." Jimmy explained.

"Don't worry, Jimmy, we'll settle this for you. Thanks for thinking about us. Stall my sis, would ya?" Ebony grinned and walked out to the garage with Nevaeh.

"Hey, where did Eb and Nev go?" Sapphire looked around when she got downstairs. She was wearing a baby blue pleated skirt and a black tank top that said 'princess'.

"I brought them a snack. You look cute." Jimmy commented as Ebony and Nevaeh walked back into the living room, smiling. Both girls were wearing sunglasses to hide the red in their eyes as a result from them feeding.

"Hey guys, I'm ready. Eb, you have a little bit of ketchup on your lip." Sapphire said.

"Oh, thanks. Let's go." Ebony licked her lip, smiling.

"Was that some good ketchup, Eb?" Nevaeh teased her friend.

"Shut up, Nev. Just get in the car and drive." Ebony laughed, climbing into the back of Nevaeh's skyline. "You got shotgun, Phire." Ebony adjusted her sunglasses.

"Cool. Where did you two get sunglasses that dark? I can't even see your eyes." Sapphire asked.

"IF we told you, we'd have to kill ya." Nevaeh said seriously.

"Nev, you're funny. This is going to be great. I've never had this much money before." Sapphire was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, you two want to go out tonight? We can hit my club." Ebony asked, hours later as they headed home from their shopping spree.

"Hell yeah, after this day, I need a drink." Nevaeh complained as they pulled into the driveway of Tej's garage.

"Looks like the boys left us. Guess it'll be a girl's night out." Ebony smiled, turning to look at Sapphire. "You sure you want to hang with us? My club is kinda dark." She stared into Sapphire's eyes.

"It sounds fun. I'm going to change. What to wear is the question." Sapphire giggled, taking a few bags upstairs.

"Your sister is way too cheerful. You sure you want to take her to your club? They're going to be drawn to her." Nevaeh raised an eyebrow.

"There are plenty of people going to be there tonight. The regulars won't be there." Ebony nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eb, you sure this looks ok? Not too young looking?" Sapphire looked down at her outfit, feeling very unsure. She was wearing a turquoise sundress with matching stilettos.

"Girl, this is Miami. You dress how you want. You're not dressed to young; you are going to have a hard time keeping the guys from hitting on you, though." Ebony linked her arm through her sister's. She was wearing a black leather skirt and a dark purple corset top. "You also get free, unlimited drinks here, too." She added.

"Sweet, I'm getting drunk." Sapphire giggled.

"Enough with the giggling already. We get your point. You're cheerful, don't spread that shit everywhere, ok?" Nevaeh scowled as she looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a black backless top and a pair of red glittery pants that had stars down the sides. Sapphire had convinced her to buy the pants because she thought they were 'cute'.

"Hello, Ladies. What will it be?" The bartender asked.

"Hey Dusk. These two get whatever they want. This is my sister, Sapphire and my very good friend, Nevaeh. Make sure they are treated very well." Ebony nodded, and then snuck away unnoticed.

"Well, you two pull up a chair. What will it be?" Dusk asked.

"Strawberry Daiquiri, extra whipped cream." Sapphire smiled.

"Oh hell, just hand me a bottle of gin. This is going to be a long night." Nevaeh groaned, as she stared at Sapphire eating the whipped cream with a spoon from her drink. She rolled her eyes and silently cursed Ebony for darting off.

"Hey Dusk, can I have anther, please?" Sapphire smacked her lips and grinned drunkenly. She was now on her eighth daiquiri, feeling very happy. "Nev, I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." She whispered.

"Phire, this is a club. There's no need to whisper. Everyone needs to take a piss sometime." Nevaeh said.

"Riiiiight. I'll be right back." She giggled. She headed to the bathroom and ran straight into a guy. She wrinkled her nose at him. He was tall, brown hair with blond highlights, goatee, and a diamond earring in one ear. He was wearing blue jeans and a black cotton shirt. "Excuse you; you should really watch where you are going." She frowned at him; he didn't seem like a nice guy.

"Excuse me? You mean excuse you, right? Your drunk ass ran into me." He raised an eyebrow.

"You're mistaken. I'm not drunk. I'm just fine. You should apologize, though." She tapped her foot expectantly.

"ME apologize? Little girl, you better sober up pretty fast before you regret sticking your foot in your mouth." He warned.

"Oh, there will be no sticking my foot in my mouth, Mister. You need an attitude adjustment." She shook her finger in front of his face, acting like she was scolding a child.

"Move your finger if you want to keep it." He scowled.

"Let's take it outside. Come on." She pointed towards the door and headed outside.

"I don't hit girls, you should be lucky for that." He shook his head. He was extremely annoyed with this mouthy blonde.

"Oh, I see. You're not man enough." She laughed.

"I don't hit but I do other things." He growled.

"Stop, you're making me laugh too hard." Sapphire slapped her leg at the big, bad scary dude.

"You're going to pay." He started to lunge for her, his mouth open and his fangs ready to sink into her neck.

"STOP NOW." Ebony commanded as she stepped between them.

"She started this shit. Do you know her?" He asked.

"Blaize, this is my sister, Sapphire. Sapphire, this is my boyfriend Blaize. Stop fighting, both of you. What happened?" Ebony introduced them.

"Ewww. Your boyfriend. I need another drink." Sapphire stormed inside.

"Sister? Eb, she has got a serious attitude. She ran into me and started blaming me." Blaize shook his head at the thought of Sapphire.

"She's drunk, come on, I'll get you two off to a better start." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I didn't know you were in town until I felt your anger." She stepped back from him.

"You mad at me, baby?" He looked her deep in the eyes.

"No, just hungry and tired. Let's go inside." Ebony clasped his hand and guided him inside. She walked up to Sapphire and took the daiquiri out of her hand. "No more drink until both say sorry." She stated simply.

"Whatever. Dusk, can I have another?" Sapphire ignored her sister.

"Nope, you better listen to her. What up, Blaize?" He nodded at Blaize.

"I'm sorry." Sapphire sighed.

"Me too." Blaize rolled his eyes, not meaning it. Ebony slapped his chest and shook her head.

A/N: This is cheer typing it for DarkWorld. SO if there is any mistakes, blame me, we all know I can't type! She also said to tell you guys the vampires come into the next chapter! Yay. Haha. Later, make sure and leave a review, please!


	6. an old friend

**"Wake up, wake up." Nevaeh tapped Sapphire in the head lightly. **

**"Quit it." Sapphire whined sleepily. **

**"Fine, we'll leave. We just thought you would want to say goodbye to Dominic first." Ebony glided to the door.**

**"He's leaving??" Sapphire shot straight up and then laid back down.**

**"You okay??" Ebony sat beside her sister.**

**"Maybe. My head is killing me. Why's he leaving?" Sapphire asked, slowly sitting back up this time.**

**"He has to get back to his garage. His boys need help." Nevaeh replied boredly. **

**"I'll be down there in five." Sapphire bolted for the bathroom.**

**"Your sister knows how to hit the alcohol." Nevaeh commented to Ebony on the way downstairs. **

**"Drinking heavily runs in the family." Ebony started laughing. "Hey boys. She'll be down in five." She turned serious. **

**"Dom, you sure you have to go?" Sapphire asked, 15 minutes later. She was wearing a soft yellow velour jumpsuit and had her hair pulled up into a ponytail and her make-up was done. **

**"5 minutes, eh? Yeah, girl. My team needs me and is overloaded with work. You can come stay with me if ya want, if ya get bored here." Dominic gave her a hug and kissed her on the top of her head.**

**"Thanks for all your help, Dom. You're truly great." Sapphire's eyes teared up. **

**"You keep that cheerful attitude, it fits you well. Yo, O'Connor, You're sure you don't want to come back to Cali?" Dominic asked, making sure one last time. **

**"Positive. I want to catch up with the team here." Brian grinned and gave Dominic a half hug.**

**"You're always welcome. Be careful of your new love interest." Dominic raised his eyebrow. **

**"Gotchya. Be safe, Man." Brian strolled back inside.**

**"Hey Bullit. Come play quarters with us." Suki yelled as she took some bottles of liquor out of the freezer.**

**"Yeah, Brian, come play with us." Ebony linked her arm through Brian's and smiled at him.**

**"Don't have to ask me twice." He looked at her in the eyes, as they seemed to be pulling at him. She was staring him deep into his eyes, searching for an answer where only she knew the question. She smiled and walked with him outside.**

**"Interesting." Tej muttered under his breath at the sight of Brian and Ebony coming outside together. "Have a seat, you two. You don't get any of drinks for showin up late." He nodded, joking.**

**"Tej, that's not fair. I think they both need to take a shot." Suki hit him in the arm playfully. **

**"Thanks, Suki. You're the best." Ebony said sarcastically as her and Brian sat down.**

**"I thought she had a boyfriend. I'm not keeping my promise to Brian now." Sapphire looked at her sister. She had just come back from inside from using the restroom and was about to go talk to her sister when Roman grabbed her shoulders from behind.**

**"Her and her man have an open relationship." Roman whispered in her ear.**

**"Damn, Roman. You scared the hell outta me. Where did you come from?" She asked, turning around to look at him.**

**"I was here. Have you had too much to drink or something?' He laughed at her.**

**"No, I have only had two, thank you very much." Sapphire smirked.**

**"What up, Blondie? You left some of your clothes in my car." Nevaeh flicked Sapphire's hair. "You can go get them outta my car because I can't touch that bright colored shit." She threw her keys to Sapphire and went to join the drinking game.**

**"Maybe I need to quit drinking. I think I'm seeing things." Sapphire shook her head and headed out for the Nevaeh's car. She opened the door and felt goose bumps on her neck. She turned around quickly to see if Roman or anybody had followed her. No one was there. She scolded herself for overreacting and reached into the car to retrieve her bags. She turned around as she got back out to stare directly at a man. Not just any man. He looked extraordinary, as though he had a glow about him. He had light brown hair that was shoulder length with curls that were loose. His eyes were grey. A grey that was as though black and white were at war with each other and couldn't give in. His skin almost glowed a pale color that was almost transparent. He was medium built and looked to be that of a historical masterpiece that was walking and breathing. **

**"Boo." He said with a slight smile on his face. His voice sent a chill down Sapphire's spine. **

**"Who are you? Where did you come from?" She gazed at him. **

**"I flew here. You look like you need to talk." He smiled, looking down into her eyes as if reading her soul.**

**"Not funny. I need to go." She laughed nervously.**

**"You are lying. I'm not a threat. I just want to be a friend." He grinned, staring her in the eyes. **

**"I… uh... I don't know you." She shook her head. It felt like it was filling with cotton.**

**"I can be a friend. Why don't you invite me in?" He replied softly, with a deep soothing almost commanding voice.**

**"Ummm…" She hesitated for a second. "Why don't you come into the house? I'm inviting you." She replied, as though in daze.**

"**It would be my pleasure." He followed her inside, looking around with a smile as he did so.**

**"Hey, Sapphire, you ok?" Brian asked as he turned his attention to the new guest in the house. "Reven?" He asked his jaw dropping.**

**"Brian O'Connor, we meet again." Reven nodded, smiling.**

**"Reven is it? Nice to meet you." Sapphire frowned, though smiling. She could not figure how a stranger had got into the house and who he was now.**

**"Sapphire, such a pretty name. Your parents must have loved jewels." Reven mused.**

**"Why would you say that?" Sapphire asked. **

**"You are Ebony's sister, correct?" He asked, his eyebrow raising slowly.**

**"How do you know my sister?" Sapphire asked, her head starting to ache with a sharp pain and she looked puzzled.**

**"She's my ex-girlfriend." He smiled, looking into her eyes. **

**"Ex-girlfriend?" Brian asked, shocked at this as Sapphire seemed to be hypnotized. **

**"I gotta go outside." Sapphire mumbled and walked quickly outside. She sat down beside Ebony and Nevaeh.**

**"Did you get it all out?" Nevaeh asked, waiting for her keys to her baby.**

**"Clothes? Right." Sapphire held the side of her head, trying to remember.**

**"Babygirl, what's wrong?" Ebony asked, feeling something wasn't right by her sister's vibes.**

**"I don't really know. One minute I was outside and the next I was inside with this guy, this strange guy standing by me. My head hurts." Sapphire replied softly. Ebony closed her eyes and probed the area with her powers. She frowned and opened her eyes, then stared at Nevaeh.**

**"Reven." She nodded quietly with a deep growl in her voice.**

**"That can't be good." Nevaeh scowled her body now tense like Ebony's. **

**"Reven, what are you doing here?" Ebony walked directly up to her ex.**

**"Oh, sweet Ebony. You always had such great manners. I came to check on you." Reven said, though looking at Sapphire talking to Nevaeh.**

**"Leave her alone. You are not welcome here." Ebony whispered deadly.**

**"Oh, but I am. Sapphire invited me and Brian invited me to the races." He stated matter of factly.**

**"Touch her and I will tear your throat out." Ebony promised.**

**"Promises, we live far too long to make such pretty promises." Reven smiled, never taking his gaze off of Ebony's sweet and innocent sister.**

**"Reven. You know I only make promises I can keep. Ask your friends. Oh, wait, you can't. I killed them." Ebony warned, her anger was starting to make the air crackle around her. Brian walked up and the crackling dissipated.**

**"I see you have a new taste in life." Reven's eyebrow rose. He had never seen Ebony's anger recede like that except for when she was around Blaize, her lifetime partner. **

**"Eb, you gonna head with us to the races?" Brian asked, his hands in his pockets. **

**"I wouldn't miss it." Ebony walked away and started back to sit by her sister and Nevaeh.**

**"Eb, she has a bad headache. Did he try to control her?" Nevaeh asked, intercepting her friend before they had made it back to Sapphire's side.**

**"Yeah, he did. She invited him into the house. I warned him not to touch her or he would meet the same fate as his departed mentors, the stupid fool." Ebony nodded, her teeth barring in anger.**

**"Can you heal her head before we drag her out?" Nevaeh asked, healing not being one of her powers. She glared at Reven. He smiled at her and waved as he continued to talk to Brian. "Asshole, he needs to be taught a lesson." She muttered her voice a hiss.**

**"In due time, Nev, and now is not that time." Ebony put her hand on the back of her sister's head and stroked her hair. "Phire, your head doesn't hurt anymore, does it?" She asked, rather telling her sister as she unclouded the cloudiness Reven had created in Sapphire's head.**

**"It feels better now." Sapphire giggles, almost drunkenly as she laid her head back into Ebony's hand that was still slowly playing with her soft golden hair.**

**"Good, I'm glad, Babygirl. Come on, we're goin to the races." Ebony stopped stroking her hair.**

**"Eb, don't stop. It felt good." Sapphire begged, almost whining. She loved for her hair to be played with.**

**"Later sweetie. We have to go see Brian race." Ebony smiles and helped her sister get up.**

**"Come on, Ladies. It's time to hit the blacktop." Tej walked up and put his arms around Sapphire and Ebony as he stood between the two. He walked them to his truck as the rest of the cars pulled out. **

**An: This is cheer here. Any typos are my fault, poor Tiff had to work, lol. But here's her long overdue update. Don't forget to review her! haha.**


	7. Secrets

A/N: Just wanted to say sorry about the delay on the update. Thanks for taking the time to read this story and I hope you like it. I have some new twists and turns to this and if you have any suggestions you might want added to this story, drop me a review or e-mail. Special shout out to Cheer for typing my last two chapters. I really appreciate it. Thanks Cricket. LOL.

"Y'all ready to do this?" Tej asked Brian, Reven, and two other racers.

"Yeah Bro." Brian answered. The four racers lined up and were ready to be counted off when Tej walked up to Brian's car and leaned on the window.

"You better wax him Brian. He's bad news." Tej warned and walked back to the side to set them off.

"Yo', Eb. Can you do something to make sure your ex doesn't use his special abilities and what not to fix this race?" Roman came up behind Ebony and whispered.

"Don't worry. I'm focusing on Brian's car to make sure he doesn't try anything stupid. Reven doesn't have much powers but he loves to play dirty. Just keep my sis busy until this is all over." Ebony assured her friend.

"Alright girl, no prob, I got your sister." Roman kissed her on the cheek and walked to Sapphire who was sitting on Tej's truck bed by Jimmy.

"Hey Rome, how ya doin? Wanna a drink? Tej made this very tasty mixture." Sapphire asked as Roman walked up to her and Jimmy.

"I'm fine. You go ahead and keep your drink. Scoot over girl. Let me sit by you." Roman sat down by Sapphire and grinned at her flushed cheeks.

"Hey you two, I'll be right back." Jimmy grinned and took off to go talk to some girls who had just walked by.

"Later. So Phire, how ya feelin now?" Roman put his arm around Sapphire.

"Better. I hope Brian wins." She smiled and leaned closer to Roman.

"Damn girl. Your hair smells good." Roman stroked her hair as he inhaled the smell of the peach shampoo she had used on her long golden hair.

"Hehe. You're so sweet." She giggled as she took another drink.

"Look at you two all nice and cozy looking." Nevaeh raised an eyebrow at Roman and Sapphire snuggled close together.

"Ya jealous girl? Do you need some lovin?" Roman asked jokingly.

"Whateva, I got a man." Nevaeh shook her head while bending down to tie a shoelace that had came loose.

"Oh, look. Brian won. Let's go over there." Sapphire jumped off the back of the truck bed right into Nevaeh.

"Always saving your ass. Damn girl." Nevaeh laughed at Sapphire's huge baby blue eyes that looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"That's not nice." Sapphire looked sad then busted up laughing too. "But true." She added as she linked her arm through Roman's.

"Yo Bullit, good job there cuz." Roman congratulated Brian as he, Sapphire and Nevaeh had walked up to join the winner's circle.

"Thanks man." Brian grinned while sitting on the hood of his car. Everybody seemed to part as Ebony walked up to Brian. She smiled at him. "Hey, Eb." He said, a little nervous because she just smiled and said nothing.

"You did a very good job Brian. Congratulations." Ebony looked him in the eyes and walked up to him and kissed him on the lips gently. She backed up slowly and everyone rushed to crowd him again. "Hey Nev, Phire. You two coming with me? The boys are going out on the town tonight. I rented us girls some scary movies about vampires." Ebony asked.

"That sounds like fun. We could get some popcorn and hot chocolate." Sapphire answered. She was happy to be spending some time with her sister and new friend and not alone.

"Sounds like it is going to be a very entertaining night." Nevaeh said on the way to the house.

"So Brian, you going to drop the idea of you and Ebony yet?" Roman asked as he walked in to the Waffle House with Brian, Tej and Jimmy

"No cuz, I'm not. Don't worry, I'll get a chance. She likes me. She wouldn't have kissed me if she didn't" Brian grinned as the four sat down at a corner table in the crowded restaurant.

"Maybe she was just getting a sample taste." Jimmy coughed under his breath.

"What did you say Jimmy?" Brian looked at him confused.

"Loud mouth was just saying he wanted a taste of waffles. Right Jimmy." Tej raised his eyebrow at Jimmy and kicked him under the table.

"Right Tej." Jimmy smirked as he rubbed his leg from being kicked.

"Alright, enough chit chat. Let's eat." Roman flipped through the menu.

"I'll be right back. I gotta take a piss." Brian got up and headed to the restroom but stopped when he heard someone call his name.

"Brian O'Connor, you did a good job tonight. I'm glad you beat Reven. He Deserved it." A tall stranger from the races said to Brian as he walked by.

"Thanks man. Do you race?" Brian asked.

"No, I just go to see a few close friends. The name's Blaize. You got the luck is all I can say. With racing and the girls. I saw you kissing Ebony. You gotta have some luck for sure." Blaize commented.

"I don't know about that. So you know Eb?" Brian nodded.

"I know her very well. We're actually really close. She likes you. I can tell. Be careful though. Well, I gotta go, see ya around." Blaize replied and walked towards the door.

"Did you see that shit?" Roman asked Tej and Jimmy.

"Yeah, we saw it. I wonder what Blaize said to Brian. I'm shocked he didn't take him outside and rip his head off." Tej shook his head. He and Roman had seen Blaize tear apart a guy who was trying for Ebony. He was very protective of his girl.

"Tell me you two didn't see Blaize at the races? He was there and saw Eb kiss Brian. He flew away after he saw that shit." Jimmy stated as he took a drink of his chocolate milk.

"No." Roman and Tej answered in unison.

"Hey guys, what's up? Did I miss something?" Brian asked as he sat down looking at the three who had quit talking as he sat down.

"No, so what did Ol' dude over there have to say?" Tej looked at Brian.

"Not much. He just was happy I won over Reven and said I had to have some luck to have Ebony kiss me. And he told me to be careful. What I want to know is what the deal is with people telling me to be careful with her?" Brian asked as he took a bite of his hamburger.

"We know her, that's all. But if Blaize gave you his approval then go for it." Tej commented and took a drink.

"I didn't say his name." Brian looked at Tej in shock.

"Were good friends with him?" Tej stated matter-of-factly.

"Friends. How does he know Ebony then? Friend or more?" Brian stopped eating and stared at all three of them.

"Yo, Brian. Save it for later man. Just eat so we can hit the town." Roman stopped shoving his food in his mouth for a second to stop the questions.

"So, Miss thing. You like scary movies or what?" Nevaeh asked Sapphire as she plopped down on the black leather recliner.

"Their okay. Vampires are kind of scary. Mean too, they never have any feelings. All they want to do is lure and kill. One of the worst monsters in my book if you ask me." Sapphire answered as she blew on her hot chocolate.

"Monster's huh. So you can't imagine a Vampire sitting back on a couch reading a book or watching a movie?" Ebony stared hard at her sister.

"No. Of course not Eb. Don't be silly." Sapphire shifted uncomfortably on the couch as Ebony kept staring at her.

"Hey Eb, the movie's starting." Nevaeh called Ebony's attention to the T.V. instead of towards Sapphire.

"Thanks Nev. I sure can't miss the mean heartless blood sucking Vampires." Ebony replied sarcastically.

"Eb, there's crickets up there. They don't get it at all." Nevaeh said, referring to Sapphire not catching a clue that her sister was mad at her for calling Vampire's Monsters. Sometimes she envied the innocent.

"That's for sure. I'll be right back." Ebony said and got up to head towards the back door. She went outside and waited for him.

"Ebony. That wasn't fair what you did tonight." Reven said as he landed right in front of her. "You helped Brian out." He added.

"Helped, yes I did. Someone had to make sure you played fair. You tried very hard to damage his car. But fortunately, you don't have many powers so you're no match to me." Ebony stared him evenly in the eye.

"We'll talk later. Your man is on his way." He bared his teeth to her.

"Yes we will. Oh, Reven dear, I have a deadlier set." Ebony snarled at him. Reven flew away as Blaize landed.

"What was he doing here?" Blaize asked as he looked around the backyard of Tej's place.

"Just came to complain about the race and how I didn't let him cheat." Ebony leaned forward to kiss Blaize.

"What about your new human toy? Did you have to kiss him in front of everybody? Another Vampire I understand. Reven, I understood when you two were together. But a human, you need to explain." Blaize pulled away before she kissed him.

"I would have thought a human was no problem considering they are not Immortal like us. How about you come back tomorrow when you pull your head out of your ass." Ebony vanished back inside.

"Hey sis, where did you go?" Sapphire asked as she stretched on the couch.

"Needed some fresh air. How's the movie?" Ebony sat on the end of the couch.

"Good. I just wish I had the remote so I could turn it up. Could you get the remote for me sis?" Sapphire batted her eyelashes at her sister.

"No." Ebony replied simply.

"Fine. That's cool. Maybe I could develop some power and say 'Remote" and it just appear in my hand." Sapphire closed her eyes and yawned. All of sudden the remote disappeared and reappeared in Sapphire's hand. "Oh, thanks Nev. I didn't really mean anybody had to get it." Sapphire curled up and turned the T.V. up so she could hear better.

"Eb, other room please." Nevaeh said as she grabbed Ebony by the arm and lead her to the kitchen. "What the hell was that shit? Did you see that shit? Is she like you to?" Nevaeh asked her friend.

"I didn't think she was because she should have displayed the signs earlier. It could have been because of what happened." Ebony shook her head and sat down on a bar stool.

"What are you going to do? How will she take it? She'll be in more danger now than ever." Nevaeh paced around the kitchen.

"Relax. She doesn't know yet. It's still locked inside of her. I'll find the right time and place for her to find out but right now is neither that time nor place Nev." Ebony cracked her neck and stood up. "Come on. Let's go finish the Monster movies." She said sarcastically.

"Stop. She doesn't know that Vampire's are real. She still lives in an innocent world." Nevaeh commented.

"Yes, and that will unfortunately shatter when she finds out that she is a Witch." Ebony sighed as she turned off the kitchen light.


	8. Rising Temper

A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to give a shout out to you and thank you so much for reading and enjoying where I'm taking this story. I promise that there are going to be surprises around every corner. Thanks again to: Shaman-queen89, Mickael MM, Princess Hermione, RiNgLeS, Shadowstar21, Tempest, LowRyderBabe69, CruelCapricorne, and JasonToretto988 for reading and reviewing. And to JasonToretto988, thanks for the idea you left. I'm actually going to go with that. And to Cheer-- thanks girl for always having my back, you know I got yours.

"Hey Eb." Sapphire walked past her sister the next afternoon. Ebony was laying on the couch propped up reading a book. Ebony gave Sapphire a feral smile and bared her teeth. Sapphire rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "Ebony, you okay? I...um...never mind." Sapphire blinked. Ebony was smiling sweetly at her sister and had retracted her fangs.

"Is something wrong Phire? You look really flustered." Ebony looked concerned.

"I'm fine. It just looked like. Oh forget it. To many scary movies I guess." Sapphire sighed.

"Come on, tell me. What did you see?" Ebony looked intently at her sister.

"You just...looked like a Vampire." Sapphire sighed.

"Riiight, a Vampire sitting here on a couch reading a book. You definitely have watched one too many scary movies." Ebony raised her eyebrow. She lifted her book back up and smiled to herself. She was trying to test her sister and see how freaked out she could really get so she could find the right time to break it to her who she really was.

"Hey you two. What's up? It's a beautiful day outside." Suki walked in from outside drinking a bottled water.

"Nothing much. My sister here watched to many horror movies last night. She said I looked like a Vampire. Can you imagine a Vampire reading a book in broad daylight?" Ebony said. Suki choked on the sip of water she was about to swallow.

"That's crazy, huh?" Suki coughed and said nervously.

"Would you stop already?" Sapphire rolled her eyes and went back upstairs taking two steps at a time. She ran straight into Nevaeh.

"Whoa there. Where you rushing to?" Nevaeh asked, holding onto Sapphire's shoulders.

"To my room. My sister..." Sapphire was interrupted.

"Stop. Go change into something you don't mind getting dirty. You're coming to the garage with me." Nevaeh stated simply.

"Dirty? Garage? No thanks Nev, not today." Sapphire started to open her bedroom door.

"You're not brushing me off girly. Get ready. I'll meet you downstairs." Nevaeh grinned and headed downstairs. Sapphire went into her bedroom and screamed. She ran out and slammed the door and held tight to the door handle. Nevaeh and Ebony came running upstairs. "Sapphire, what happened?" Nevaeh asked.

"There's something in my room on my bed." Sapphire whispered, shaking and still holding tight to the door handle. Ebony pulled Sapphire's hands off of the door and opened it. The three girls were staring straight at a pure black wolf with piercing purple eyes. It was curled up on Sapphire's bed with its head raised.

"Namara, what are you doing in here girl?" Ebony walked to the bed and sat down and stroked her pet's mane.

"_That's _yours?" Sapphire stammered, while slowly following closely behind Nevaeh into the room.

"Yeah, she's my baby. She's so cute." Ebony kissed the top of Namara's head. "Come on Phire, you can pet her, she won't bite." Ebony said.

"Are you crazy Eb? That's a freakin wolf. Not a puppy. They're not cute, their dangerous." Sapphire stared open mouthed at her sister and the wolf. Namara bared her teeth and growled at sapphire. Then she stopped, sniffed the air and howled. Namara leapt off the bed and ran downstairs.

"Was that a wolf?" Brian asked Blaize. The two were sitting at the kitchen table talking.

"Hey girl, where's your mommy?" Blaize petted Namara.

"Dude, that's a wolf." Brian stared in awe. Namara trotted over to Brian and rubbed her head against his leg.

"She doesn't like too many people. I guess you must be alright then." Blaize took a drink of his V-8 juice, or that is what Brian thought it was.

"Whose is she?" Brian asked as he stared into Namara's purple eyes.

"Ebony's. She usually stays in her room. I wonder why she is out." Blaize said casually.

"Namara." Ebony said her name and sent her a silent command to go back upstairs.

"Hi Eb, nice wolf. I don't even want to know how you got a wolf in Miami." Brian grinned while staring into Ebony's purple eyes. They were the same shade as Namara's.

"Thanks Bri, she's a very special wolf. So, Blaize, what are you doing here?" Ebony ran her tongue over her teeth and stared hard at her boyfriend.

"Came to see if everything was cool." Blaize looked her in the eyes.

"Always, I'll leave you boys alone. I have to get ready for work." Ebony excused herself.

"Yo Blaize, I didn't know that you two were together. The guys just told me last night." Brian was concerned because he didn't know if Blaize saw Ebony kiss him at the races the night before.

"Don't worry. Were taking a break. Its cool man, she likes you. You should go to her club tonight and talk to her." Blaize stretched while cracking his back.

"That's cool Bro. No hard feelings." Brian grinned.

"No hard feelings." Blaize assured him. He didn't think that Ebony told Brian about him or that they have an open relationship. Ebony usually didn't tell people about her personal life. They had been together for so long that they knew where they stood with each other. "I gotta head out. See you around Brian. Remember what I said." Blaize stood up to leave.

"Thanks." Brian said.

"Phire, you okay girl. You ready to go yet?" Nevaeh asked as she plopped down on Sapphire's bed. She wanted to tear up the bedspread because it was too bright and cheerful.

"I'm so not going Nev." Sapphire sat on the bench in front of her vanity.

"Sure you're not." Nevaeh got up and went to the closet and pulled out a faded pair of short denim shorts and a black tank top that said "Foxy" in red glitter, and then she threw it at Sapphire. "Put this on or I will send Namara after you. See you downstairs in five." Nevaeh grinned evilly and walked out the door whistling.

"I only did this because I need a break from the house." Sapphire tightened her jaw as she and Nevaeh walked to the garage five minutes later.

"Whatever you say Darlin." Nevaeh flicked one of Sapphire's ponytails. "Hey guys, you ready to get schooled on mechanics." Nevaeh cracked her knuckles and grinned evilly.

"By you? I wanna see this." Jimmy busted up laughing and slid back under the car he was working on.

"Keep talking boy." Nevaeh warned and flashed her fangs at Jimmy as Sapphire was staring at a pink and yellow skyline.

"So what do we owe the honor of you two ladies joining us today?" Tej asked as he and Roman walked in from outside.

"I was going to teach Sapphire some basics on how to work on cars." Nevaeh replied blandly.

"You serious?" Tej raised his eyebrows at Sapphire's outfit.  
"See Nev, I told you this was a bad idea." Sapphire shook her head. The toolbox behind her was slowing moving towards her. Jimmy stepped in front of it to stop it from hitting Sapphire in the back; it started banging him in the back.

"Jimmy, don't be sneaking up on me like that. It's not funny." Sapphire walked towards the bench by the wall and sat down.

"Girl, put your head up. You'll have fun today, I promise." Tej lifted her head up and stared into her crystal blue eyes.

"Fine, I'll try and do this but I'm not promising anything." Sapphire got up from the bench. "So what do you want me to do first?" She asked.

"Here, can you pour this oil in here for me?" Roman handed her a bottle of oil and held the funnel for her.

"Sounds easy enough." She said sourly, knowing this was one of the simplest things they could be showing her. She was slowly getting madder by the second at how everyone was harassing her today. As she was pouring the oil, all the metal pans on the floor started to inch closer to her. All the metal objects on the wall were floating to her slowly. Tej elbowed Nev and gave her a "what the hell look".

"Sapphire, if you don't want to do this we can just go shopping or something." Nevaeh tried to distract the building anger that was stirring inside of Sapphire.

"Don't treat me like I'm not capable of doing simple tasks. God, it's not that hard." Sapphire breathed slowly to calm her temper. The windows started to rattle and Sapphire whipped around quickly to see what was going on and everything stopped. She was staring at all the tools on the floor and looked up at the guys. "I'm not cleaning that mess up. If you think you can just make a mess and have me clean it to get me out of your hair then you're wrong. I'm not doing it." Sapphire put her hands on her hips and glared at the guys.

"Yo girl, it's just a little prank we pull on all new employees here. We weren't going to have you clean this. Chill." Roman put his arm around her shoulder and led her outside to talk, walk and look at some of the tricked out cars that they had already completed working on.

"Nev, What the hell was that shit? You better explain." Tej demanded, looking at the mess that Sapphire had created.

"She is a little touchy today. Eb's wolf was on her bed and growling at her, Eb kept bugging her. And if that's not bad enough, she's a witch and she doesn't even know it." Nevaeh said slowly and quietly.

"But Eb said..." Tej was interrupted.

"I know what she said but her powers must have been locked away. Don't ask me. But you better watch yourself because we have a seriously pissed off witch who could unleash a fury of a storm and she doesn't even know it." Nevaeh sighed.


	9. Witching Hour

"Hey ladies, you three going to come with us to the Halloween store to pick out a costume?" Suki waltzed in the living room and asked Sapphire, Nevaeh, and Ebony. The crew was having a big Halloween Party and they had even turned the garage into a haunted house.

"Hell yeah, we're coming." Nevaeh answered. She jumped off the couch and grabbed her keys to her car. "Halloween's my favorite holiday." She said.

"Our favorite holiday Nev." Ebony raised her eyebrow at Nevaeh. "Gotta love those monsters. Especially Vampire's." Ebony laughed and walked out behind Nevaeh.

"Not this again." Sapphire groaned and followed the girls.

"So Sapphire, have you decided what you're going to be yet?" Suki asked as they were thumbing through costume's twenty minutes later. The store was wall to wall Halloween costumes and half the size of a football field. The costumes ranged from lame to outrageous.

"I still don't know. There's so many to choose from." She sighed, completely overwhelmed at all the choices she had.

"It's not like you don't have a lot of choices sis. How about a witch?" Ebony lifted up a dress that was the exact replica of Glenda from the Wizard of Oz.

"Oh Eb, that is gorgeous, but I think it probably costs too much though." Sapphire eyed the beautiful sparkling gown.

"Stop, we have plenty of money for this. We always go all out for Halloween, you're getting this." Ebony informed her sister and took the dress to the counter to hold so they could finish shopping.

"Ugh, sister's can be so bossy. It is pretty though. I should get some shoes, scepter, gloves, tiara, and..." Sapphire was interrupted by Nevaeh.

"How about six white horses, a carriage, and a prince?" Nevaeh teased. "Just kidding girl, come this way, all your stuff you want is this way." She lead Sapphire over to the Princess accessories and let her have a field day picking out everything for her good witch costume.

"Okay, we're ready, let's head out." Ebony said an hour later. They got into Nevaeh's car and headed back to Tej's place.

"What up ya'll? Did you find some nice costumes? Sexy, scandalous, hot off the street." Tej joked with the girls when they walked through the door carrying many bags.

"Don't look at us like that. These are all Sapphire's. The girl is a shopaholic." Nevaeh replied and carried the bag upstairs.

"That is not true. They are not all mine. I just have a few bags." Sapphire defended herself.

"A few my ass, try six bags and a garment bag for her costume." Ebony rolled her eyes and carried her sister's bags to the couch.

"Thanks sis. I'm so glad you're on my side. I'm going to go change." Sapphire replied sarcastically. She headed upstairs and opened the door to her room. She looked up and was staring at Namara. She was on her bed again curled up with her head raised. She marched over to her bed and grabbed Namara by the collar and led her to the door and pushed her out. Namara growled at Sapphire loudly. "Oh stop, if you were going to bite me you would have done it by now. Now stay out of my room. I have to get ready for the party." Sapphire said calmly and slammed the door in Namara's face.

"Yo Eb, what up with you sister? The party doesn't start for another seven hours. Why is she getting ready so soon?" Tej flipped on his PS2.

"Beats me, I asked her why also and she said she was already going to be rushing to get ready, she needed more time." Ebony sat down beside Tej.

"Talk about a Princess." Jimmy had walked in and overhead the conversation.

"Tell me about it, she sure is. The Princess gene missed me I guess." Ebony agreed.  
"Hey Phire, you forgot this bag. It ended up with my stuff." Suki smiled and walked into Sapphire's room. Sapphire had her whole outfit laid out on the bed from crown to shoes and was standing there eyeing the costume.

"Thanks Suki. This is going to be so fun. I have never been to a big Halloween party before. Hey, by the way, did you see my sister even pick out an outfit?" Sapphire looked concerned because she didn't think Ebony was going to dress up because she didn't see her pick anything out.

"I sure didn't. Sorry girl, I was in the opposite direction of where she was. Don't worry if she didn't though. She has plenty of outfit's she could wear from her club. I gotta go, see ya later. I can't wait until we can see your finished look." Suki left to go get ready for the party.

"Where to begin?" Sapphire quietly asked herself aloud.

"This party is going to be off the chain." Jimmy started dancing later that night.

"Calm down boy, it just started. I can't wait to see everyone's costume." Suki smoothed down her poodle skirt. Sapphire came down the stairs dressed from head to toe as Glenda the good witch. Her eye make-up was done with pure silver glitter; she had even sprayed her arms with silver glitter spray so her body could glitter with the black light's that were placed everywhere. "Dang girl, you went all out. I should have taken longer on my outfit." Suki joked.

"Haha, you sure I look okay? I tried to knock on Ebony's door to ask her but she's not in there. Have you seen her yet?" Sapphire chewed on her lower lip.

"Yeah, she's over there with Tej and Roman." Suki pointed towards the front of the garage where the line for the Haunted House was forming. Tej was dressed up like a pimp, Roman was a pirate and Ebony was a Vampire.

"Thanks, I'm going to go say hi. You look cute Jimmy." Sapphire laughed as she walked away. Jimmy was dressed as a monkey.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful." Jimmy shook his tail at her. Sapphire rolled her eyes and headed towards the Haunted House.

"Wow, your outfits look cool." Sapphire said as she walked up. Ebony turned towards her sister and uncurled her dark memborous wings to their full mass. Ebony's wings had amethyst and ebony colored scales lined on the back of them. She flapped them back and forth and gave her sister a feral smile and bared her fangs. Ebony was wearing a black leather corset with an amethyst stone in the middle of her breast to match her black leather pants that had ovals down the side that were filled in with amethyst stones. Sapphire took a step back in shock at how Ebony looked like a real vampire.

"Umm...I gotta go say hi to Nev. I'll be right back." Sapphire slowly backed up and then turned around and walked very fast.


	10. Contwitching hour

A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that the last chapter the witching hour was not all of what was posted. messed up and did not post my whole chapter so here is the rest of what was supposed to be there. sorry about that, and again, I hope you enjoy this. Later and much love, darkworld.

"Hey girly, your rocking that good witch costume." Nevaeh nodded at Sapphire as she walked up.

"Your costume definitely fits you Nev." Sapphire smiled at Nevaeh's costume. Nevaeh was wearing a red corset leather top with matching mini skirt. She also had a long red tail and tiny pointed horns on the tip of her forehead. "Did you glue the horns on? I don't see how you made them stick." She looked intently at Nevaeh.

"If I told you I would have to kill you." Nevaeh narrowed her eyes at Sapphire.

"Haha, funny." Sapphire laughed nervously.

"Come on Phire your coming with us." Tej and Roman said in unison while both taking an arm.

"Where are we going?" Sapphire asked as she looked back at Nevaeh who waved at her. She saw her sister glide toward Nevaeh. "You guys really go all out for Halloween." She commented, wondering what kind of wires they used to make her sister glide like that.

"Yeah, we sure do. We're going to take you inside our Haunted House." Roman laughed. Sapphire tried to dig her feet into the ground but Tej and Roman were too strong for her.

"Fine, you two better not let go of me. My sister isn't going to come with us, is she? She looks to real, kind of freaky." Sapphire clenched her teeth tighter because she heard a loud scream from the Haunted House. She then saw Suki running from the back of the garage. "Oh hell no, I'm not going in there." She swore to the guys.

"Yes you are. Come on and quit stalling." Tej grinned at her. The guys took her into the Haunted House. They were half way through when someone grabbed Sapphire's leg. She screamed so loud that Roman and Tej thought that their eardrums were going to break. All the lights flickered when she screamed which made Sapphire even more scared. She let go of the guys and took off. She came running out of the Haunted House and straight into Brian.

"Whoa there kid. You ok?" Brian looked at her concerned while holding onto her shoulders to stop her from falling.

"Yeah, it's just the stupid Haunted House. Don't go in there Brian." She said out of breath from running.

"Aww, come on Phire, It's not that scary is it? Brian, you look really good." Ebony looked Brian up and down. He was wearing a black and blue knight's costume. He even had a sword and shield. The shield had a blue and gold dragon on it which impressed Ebony.

"Thanks Eb. Your costume is great. You look so real, I'm still tripping on those wings." Brian gave her his best boyish smile.

"Scary is more like it." Sapphire said under her breath.

"What was that sis?" Ebony raised her eyebrow at her sister.

"Nev, I thought we were going to get to meet your man tonight?" Sapphire abruptly switched the subject. She didn't want to provoke her sister into scaring her anymore.

"He's on his way. He and Blaize had to get a bite to eat." Nevaeh stared at the full moon. Just then they heard wolves howling.

"Eb, why did you let Namara out? Aren't you afraid she might hurt someone?" Sapphire asked her sister while easing closer to Nevaeh. She was scared of the howls because it sounded like many wolves instead of just Namara.

"I didn't. She's right here." Ebony grinned evilly as she stroked Namara's mane. "Ah ha, here come the boys." She added. Blaize and Nevaeh's boyfriend walked up to the group.

"Hey Blaize, Xavier. Xavier, this is Ebony's sister Sapphire. Sapphire this is my boyfriend Xavier but you can call him X." Nevaeh introduced. Xavier was six foot with white hair that was buzz cut, yellow eyes, and piercings in his nose, ear, lip and eyebrow.

"How's it going girl? Nice witch outfit. So you a good witch then, I take it?" Xavier asked.

"Definitely a good witch. Nice sailor outfit X." She said politely.

"What is wrong with you? What's up with the faces?" Ebony pulled Blaize aside and asked him.

"I just got a bad taste in my mouth from this stupid trick named Chelsea. Damn, I knew I should have waited but she was just talking some shit so I went ahead and had my dinner. Baby, you got any mouth wash inside?" He shook his head at the disgusting taste in his mouth.

"Yeah, come with me honey." Ebony smiled at him lovingly.

"So, Miss Phire, can you do any magic tricks with your little wand?" Roman teased her. He grabbed her and swung her around.

"Yes, I can. Change Roman into a frog, as I will it, so mote it be." She tapped her wand on Roman's nose. Roman let go of her and held his stomach and instantly changed into a big green frog. He landed on the ground and croaked loudly at her.

"Oh my god." Was all Sapphire said before she passed out.

"What the hell was that?" Xavier stared down at Sapphire and Roman. "She turned him into a damn frog. Nice job." He laughed.

"Be nice. She's a witch and doesn't even know it." She informed him. All of a sudden Nevaeh, Tej, and Xavier realized Brian was there staring down at Sapphire and Roman. They forgot he didn't know any secrets that were being hidden.

"Don't look at me like that, I promise I won't trip." Brian backed away slowly. Ebony had just walked up when Sapphire changed Roman into a frog. She changed him back and shook her head at her sister.

"Blaize, take her to her room for me. Brian, you're coming with me." Ebony grabbed Brian around the waist and flew him to the rooftop of the house. "We need to talk." She said simply.


	11. The Truth Disclosed

"Wow Eb, that was a cool trick. How'd you hide the wires?" Brian asked as he caught his balance. She had dropped him on the edge of the rooftop.

"Cut the shit Brian. You know there are no wires." She growled at him while floating in the air by the edge of the roof.

"I promise I won't trip Eb, I need to tell you something very important." Brian slowly backed away from the edge.

"Start talking. I know your hiding something; you have some kind of magic. It's muted but I can still feel it." Ebony landed in front of Brian, no emotion apparent in her face or voice.

"I knew your sister was a witch. I was assigned to her to protect her…" Brian started to explain when she interrupted him.

"Protect her huh? Who sent you Brian? Where are you from?" Ebony asked quietly while wrapping her wings around her shoulders. She always did this before a kill.

"I'm from California, the elders sent me to make sure she was safe." He nodded towards the sky. "I'm her white lighter." He added.

"As in an angel? Brian, Brian, Brian. You are definitely not in a place for angels." Ebony shook her head slowly. The blankness in her eyes would have made anyone cower before her but Brian was standing his ground. Ebony realized then that he would do anything to protect her sister. She put her arms around him and glided him down to her balcony. She sat down on an old wrought iron bench and patted the space beside her. "Sit, please, we need to talk." She sighed deeply.

"Ebony, I was sent to help your sister because of your brother. He was very abusive and slowly breaking her. I was going to follow her but that same day Dom asked me if I would go with him to meet this girl. I had no idea it was her. Then you know what happened after that." He confessed as he sat down.

"Then why are you still here?" She asked skeptically.

"When I got her here I was told to leave but then they changed their mind. She's still in danger but they don't know who is after her." He looked intently at Ebony.

"You think someone here at the house?" She asked.

"I seriously don't know Eb. I know your sister's a witch so you should be to, but you don't have a white lighter. Why is that?" Brian finally sat back and relaxed. He felt like he had taken a heavy load off his chest by confessing to Ebony. He didn't want any secrets between them.

"I wouldn't have one would I? Can you honestly tell me you haven't noticed anything strange around here?" She smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"I've noticed that something is going on but I don't know what exactly." He admitted.

"I am a witch but also something else." Ebony stood up and extended her wings to their full length, bared her fangs, and striped away all her human qualities to show Brian a very dangerous and deadly vampire. Unlike every other human she had shown herself to, Brian was the only one that did not take a step back and show fear. Instead, he smiled and looked her up and down and displayed something she had never encountered with a human, arousal. He really liked what he saw. "You're not scared?" She asked in awe.

"Hell no, you still look hot as hell. You look a lot more comfortable as…" He stopped.

"A Vampire. Yeah, it does feel better but I scare too many people, even other vampires." She grinned. "You're something else Brian O'Connor." Ebony said.

"People can be very close minded. How about you sit by me and tell me what's on your mind?" He asked.

"My sister is very important in our world." Ebony was the one interrupted this time.

"Your world? You're from a different world? I didn't think that other worlds existed." Brian shook his head in amazement.

"Just like I don't exist?" Ebony arched her back and retracted her wings and returned to her human form. She sat down beside Brian and stared at the full moon. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself when she heard wolves howling again.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you. I hope…"Brian started to apologize when Ebony put a finger to his lips to stop him from going on.

"No apologies Brian. I promise I'm not offended; I'm old enough to understand the meaning of what is being said and not let the words bother me. The most important thing is to keep my sister safe. She is very special in our world. Our father who was an evil wizard took her when she was ten years old and brought her to California to control her and gain power to help him spread his lies. He had convinced the people of our world that the vampires were killing off the most powerful people and in truth it was actually him and his best friend. Our mother the Queen found out and followed him. Our parents killed each other and put a curse on my sister, brother and myself in the process. They couldn't leave California and I couldn't get in. No matter what magic was used it wouldn't break until you somehow got her out. Which brings me to the question how?" She stared at Brian. "We should go. We can talk later. I have to take care of a few things." Ebony stood up and headed inside her room from the balcony. Brian stared at the space where Ebony had just been and wondered what had happened. He turned around and ran straight into Blaize.

"Hey Blaize, what's up man?" Brian asked.

"I want to know what's going on with you and my girl. Do you realize how long we have been together? We've been an item longer than you've been born. She's not your type and she's too old for you. You should rethink who you're trying to hook up with around here." He cracked his knuckles.

"Yo bro, what's going on? You said you two were on a break." Brian looked at him confused.

"Do you always believe everything your told? Eb's my girl. I suggest you back off." He warned while cracking his neck.

"Dude, I'm totally lost. I don't get it, what's your deal?" Brian raised an eyebrow at Blaize.

"What's going on here?" Ebony eyed the guys as she had walked back into her room.

"Nothing." They said in unison.

"Nothing my ass. Why are you in here?" She asked.

"Sorry Eb. I was just leaving. I'll let you and Blaize talk." Brian started to walk towards the door.

"Why are you leaving Brian? Have you seen Blaize? I went to go look for him but I don't see him." Ebony looked at Brian.

"Ebony, are you feeling okay? Blaize is right here." He looked at her like she was crazy.

"No. Wait…what has he said to you? Tell me please." Ebony smiled sweetly.

"It's not important." Brian replied.

"Yes, it is. What did he say to you Brian?" She walked closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"He just said you two were still together and you were too old for me. I think that is funny because I know I'm older than you." He answered.

"I'm sorry Brian that he is messing with you. He's still immature for his age. You think being two-hundred and thirty he would have grown up some." She shook her head.

"He's your boyfriend Eb. He's how old?" He asked with his mouth open in shock.

"He's not my boyfriend Brian. This is Raige, Blaize's twin brother. He's five years old than me Brian." She narrowed her eyes at Raige.

"What's wrong Eb? I heard you wanted to talk to me. Hey Brian, I see you've met Raige." Blaize walked into the room.

"Your twin is playing games again Blaize. He was giving Brian shit." Ebony clasped Brian's hand.

"Brothers. Come on Raige, the pack is all here. We have to talk." Blaize said. Blaize and Raige left Brian and Ebony alone.

"I'm sorry Brian. Don't worry about what he said. I do hope though that my age doesn't bug you. I really like you." Ebony kissed Brian.

"It doesn't bug me girl. It just means you're older and have more experience." He gave her a boyish grin and put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her deeply.

"That's good. How about we go to my club? I have a room upstairs if you know what I mean." She grinned.

"You're on. Are you flying or am I?" He laughed.


	12. The First Meeting

"Froggy, froggy, froggy, come here little froggy." Jimmy busted up laughing at Roman after Blaize had taken Sapphire up to her room.

"Shut up punk. That shit wasn't even funny." Roman threw a Cheetoh at Jimmy.

"Damn, he is pissed. He wasted food on your ass." Tej laughed then coughed to stop when Roman gave him a drop dead look.

"Oh, Romey Rome. It's not that bad to change into something else." Nevaeh said as she transformed into a cheetah and nipped at Roman's ankle. She turned back quickly into herself and doubled over laughing when Roman almost fell backwards over his chair.

"That's enough. Leave him alone. He's had enough trauma for tonight." Ebony walked up to the crew.

"Thanks Eb. At least I can always count on you to be by my side." Roman put an arm around Ebony's shoulder.

"All of you better behave. I'll be back before sunrise." Ebony looked sternly at each of the guys then disappeared before their eyes.

"She always knows how to shut us up." Jimmy shook his head. "So Nev, what else can you change into?" He blinked his eyelashes at Nevaeh.

"Do you really want the answer to that question?" Nevaeh growled quietly.

"Nah girl. I was just messing with you. I gotta go. I have some honey's waiting for me." He shook his head and walked away whistling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sapphire, Sapphire. Come out and play Sapphire." Reven called to Sapphire while hovering in the air outside of her window. Sapphire slowly got up out of bed and walked to the window and just starred outside with a blank expression. She raised her window and stepped into Reven's arms. He held onto her tightly and took her to small deserted area in the forest that was twenty minutes away from Tej's garage. There were four stones in the middle of the trees that served as a portal to a different world. The world where Sapphire was from. Reven was waiting for the visitor to get there so he could claim his prize.

"Where am I?" Sapphire asked as she was placed a foot outside of the stones.

"With me, relax, your king should be here soon, then you will be mine forever." Reven said quietly to her. He was having difficulty trying to hold her under his spell. Her will was stronger than he had imagined. Sapphire kept shaking her head to try and break his spell but she wasn't strong enough yet.

"Well, well, well. Hasn't the little one grown up so much? She looks so fragile and weak. I can't even smell any magic about her. I thought you said she had some powers." The stranger walked slowly in a circle around Sapphire and hissed. He clasped her wrists and left red octagon mark on her.

"She does. She displayed them today. Strip her of her magic so I can take her and she can be mine." Reven said.

"Strip what? She has nothing that I can tell. You can't have her yet. She is mine until she comes into her power. That mark I left on her will alert me when she does realize her power, then all that power will be MINE! Do you understand? She is the only thing stopping me from ruling completely over our world. The people still believe she is alive somewhere and they will not give me full control until her power comes to me. Force her, scare her, do anything you can to make her powers rise. I need them as soon as possible." The stranger growled and walked back to the center of the stones and vanished.

"You forgot one thing. Ebony." Reven called out to the darkness. Reven raised his head and sniffed the air. He could smell the wolves coming towards him. His only chance of getting away was to leave Sapphire behind. He let go of her shoulders and flew away as quick as he could so they couldn't sense him.

"Over there. There's someone over there. Blaize, call for Ebony." Raige told the pack as they drew nearer to Sapphire.

"No, get away. Where am I?" Sapphire slowly backed away from the pack of wolves slowly moving towards her.

"It's okay Sapphire. It's just Namara's dad and his friends. Why are you out here?" Ebony asked a minute later as the wolves slowly enclosed Sapphire in a circle.

"Eb, call them off. They are going to attack me." Sapphire started to breathe fast as she saw the size of all of the wolves. They were enormous compared to Namara.

"Boys, back up. You're scaring her. Now, do you remember why you were out here?" Ebony asked Sapphire as she slowly walked towards her. Sapphire shook her head and that is when Ebony noticed the red mark on Sapphire's wrist. That was the dark symbol that her father and his best friend used to steal other's magic. She closed her eyes and listened, she couldn't hear anything but she could smell the lingering smell of Reven and her father's best friend. "Come on girl; let's get you back to your bed. You will ride one of the wolves home." Ebony said simply.

"No, she is not riding on me." Raige backed away from Ebony.

"Yes you are. Quit talking. She doesn't know about any of you yet." She commanded.

"Eb, did he just talk?" Sapphire looked bewildered.

"You need rest. You've had a long night sweetie." Ebony helped her onto Raige's back.

"Aren't you riding on one?" Sapphire looked at her sister.

"Of course I am. I'm riding this boy over here." Ebony stroked Blaize's fur. Ebony climbed onto Blaize's back and kissed the side of his nose.

"That's gross. You just…yuck. You got problems sis." Sapphire said as Raige took off and almost flipped her off of his back.

"Let's go fella's." Ebony whistled and the wolves all took off. Ebony and Sapphire were encircled by all the wolves on the ride back to Tej's garage.

"Finally, were safe." Sapphire sighed as they approached the house. Raige reared back and knocked Sapphire into a puddle of mud right on her butt. "No! How…what…Ebony, your wolf is going psycho on me." Sapphire screamed from the cold mud she was thrown into.

"He's not mine dear sister. I think maybe you might have made him mad because you said you were finally safe. As long as these wolves are around, you will always be safe." Ebony took Sapphire by the hand and helped her up.

"Gee, thanks Ebony. I'm going to go take a nice hot shower and going back to bed. I don't even want to know how I ended up where I was at. I'm just going to bed and forgetting this happened. Goodnight." Sapphire flipped her long blonde hair off her shoulders and held her head up high as she walked inside the house.

"She's definitely a _Princess." _Raige said as all the wolves changed back to their human forms.

"Yes she is, for now anyway. She will be Queen once she finds out and returns home." Ebony reminded Raige.

"No, she will always be a princess. She is not _Immortal_ like you Ebony. You will live forever and can rule…" Raige started to argue his point but was interrupted by Blaize.

"Don't start with that bro. Why don't you and the boys go get a drink." Blaize told his twin.

"Whatever. Come on guys." Raige motioned for the guys to follow him.

"So Ebony, where's the pretty boy human of yours. Leave him all hard and ready to go. I'm really sorry to have called you." Blaize said sarcastically.

"Sure, I really believe you. You are so bad. Can you just help me with watching out for…?" Ebony asked her boyfriend but was interrupted by Sapphire's high pitched scream.


	13. Dark Races

"Tej, help him." Sapphire screamed as she had walked into the living room and saw Jimmy pinned to the floor by a black panther. The panther's jaw was open wide and ready to go in for the kill by the look in Jimmy's horror stricken eyes.

"No way. He opened his big mouth and put himself into that position, he can sweet talk his ass out of it." Tej shook his head and sat down on the couch and picked back up his controller to his PlayStation2 and continued to finish his game.

"That animal is going to kill Jimmy. Will someone please make it STOP!" She cried in a high pitched voice. Everyone and everything froze.

"Oh shit." Blaize muttered under his breath as he and Ebony had walked into the living room to hear Sapphire's last word. Blaize had been holding onto Ebony's shoulder when Sapphire had made her command so he was not affected by the spell. All of a sudden Sapphire was on her back floating in a sleep state. Ebony flicked her hand and the room unfroze.

"What the hell just happened?" Nevaeh quickly changed back into her human form while still growling.

"My sweet innocent sister just froze the whole room. Her powers are awakening more rapidly than I expected and that is not good. Nev, I don't even want to know what Jimmy said to make you try and rip his throat out but please put that aside for now, we have bigger problems on our hands." Ebony walked over to Sapphire and took her arm and showed the crew the mark that was left on her.

"What is that?" Tej asked as he walked toward Ebony.

"This was left on her from our father's best friend. He is linked to her now and plans to kill her to become King of our world. What she just did, he just felt. Please don't bring this up to Sapphire. I have erased all of this from her memory." Ebony started to head upstairs when Roman rushed in the front door.

"Yo Eb, I just got word that one of those Dark Races is going on tomorrow night. The word is that the leader is going to be there." Roman informed Ebony while hanging up his cell phone and putting it back in his pocket.

"What's a Dark Race?" Brian asked as he orbed into the living room unnoticed.

"You want to know what a Dark Race is blondie? Maybe you should be in one and find out." Nevaeh clicked her teeth together hatefully.

"Nevaeh, be nice. I told him what I am. He is Sapphire's White lighter, a guardian angel so to speak. He is here to protect her." Ebony said.

"Hey Brian, I always knew you were too good of a boy, a guardian angel. Isn't that some shit. Your ass is definitely hanging with the wrong crowd." Tej laughed at his long time friend.

"Brian, a Dark Race is where three racers have a 10 G buy in. The winner is told they get all the money and that they get to roll with the hottest team out there. But what they're not told is if you don't accept being part of their clan…then you're killed." Nevaeh sat on the edge of the couch, retracting her claws in and out at the memory.

"Why would they kill you if you didn't want to be part of the clan?" Brian gave Nevaeh a confused look.

"Think about it homeboy. Clan, as in Vampire. Their taking the top racers and changing them to be the most lethal street racing team. They're trying for that whole world domination kick." Roman said while popping popcorn in his mouth.

"How do you guys know so much about this?" Brian stuffed his hands in his pockets nervously, preparing himself for the answer.

"You're looking at proof. The fucker that tried to kill me after I said, 'hell no', was surprised to see a shape shifter rip his throat out. But unfortunately, he had already bitten me when I turned into a cheetah and tore his jugular out. Bad move on my part because I drank some of his blood in the process and changed into a vampire." Nevaeh hissed.

"Damn, I didn't know. I'm sorry Nev." Brian shook his head.

"Don't be sorry. They should be sorry because they created a deadlier Vampire than they imagined. I can still shape shift into anything I want." Nevaeh cracked her neck.

"They don't mess around Bro; we've been trying to take them down for awhile now." Roman said.

"I can help. Let me challenge them and get in on that race. They can't change me into a Vampire." Brian offered.

"We can't ask that of you Brian. It will still be very dangerous for you. We'll talk tomorrow; I have to get her to bed." Ebony left the crew in silence.

"So, are you going to do it or what? We'll help you if you want to." Nevaeh cut straight to the point once she knew Ebony wasn't listening to them.

"I really want to help; I'll be back tomorrow night." Brian orbed out of the house.

"Stupid fool." Raige said quietly while he was leaning on the door frame of the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brian have you lost your damn mind? They're going to rip you into shreds if they find out your setting them up." Roman stepped in front of his best friend the following evening. Brian had been in the garage all day checking over his Skyline he was going to race that night.

"Don't worry Rome, they won't find out. Are you coming tonight?" Brian asked.

"Hell yeah, they give the rest of us Vampire's a bad rap." Roman leaned against the trunk of Brian's car.

"Us? You got something to tell me Bro?" Brian looked at Roman in shock.

"They occasionally get someone who doesn't know how to finish a kill. This stupid ass female did that shit to me. That's when Ebony popped out of nowhere and turned that bitch to dust. Ebony had to turn me into a Vampire because the ho had drank just enough that I would have died if I wasn't changed. Ever since then, I've been trying to help Ebony take them down." Roman confided in his best friend.

"Did they do the same to Ebony too?" Brian asked.

"Nah man, she was turned when she was 23. Her dad hired this crooked ass Vampire to kill her. But the Vampire was smarter than that, he changed Ebony into one. If you want any more info on your girl you better ask her or Blaize." Roman looked toward the stars in the sky.

"I might just do that." Brian said.

"We better go. The races will be starting soon." Roman stretched.

"Let's hit it." Brian jumped in his car and peeled out of the driveway. Roman muttered under his breath and took off for his car to catch up to Brian. Roman made it to the races two minutes after Brian and got out of his car and walked straight up to Brian.

"That was some dirty shit you just did Brian." Roman grinned then nodded towards Tej. "You need to head over there to enter this thing." He added.

"Man, I'm on it. Shut up. What the hell, that's Johnny Tran!" Brian's mouth dropped open.


	14. Haunting Memories

The sky was clear and bright green and the land was slowly drying of the heavy fallen snow from the winter months. Ebony Valore' and her best friend, Dyan Kriceton were making their way to the Royal gardens. Roses and Jasmine lined the path leading towards the garden. The gardeners bewitched the plants to grow and stay untouched from the climate all year long.

"It is amazing how such a simple spell can keep such beauty alive." Ebony smiled at the flowers that were untouched by the snow.

"Yes, it is. So why have you brought us out in the cold? What is on my best friend's mind?" Dyan asked. He was six foot three inches with long silver hair that flowed down his thin frame. His eyes were electric green which made him stand out in any crowd. He and Ebony had been born the same day at the very same time. They were both of Royal blood and their paths in life had already been chosen for them.

"Many things…in three days I will be Queen of our world and within a week's time you will be married. I'm very glad that your wife is someone you love and will share the rest of your life with Dyan." She sat down on a wrought iron bench and sighed.

"But what?" He frowned knowing that she was not done with what she wanted to talk about.

"I didn't ask to be Queen. I never wanted to rule our people but I have no choice. My mother's power is waning and will come to me at my Coronation. I have to do this to protect our people because too much has happened that has sent ripples that could destroy this world and our people." She looked at her beloved friend in the eyes. He gave her a warm smile and took her hand gently into his.

"You will make a wonderful Queen and set this world back to how it was. Your mother has been strong but she does not even tap into the strength that you hold quietly in waiting. That my dear Ebony is why you will be great." Dyan squeezed her hand, and then he faced her palm up so she could look at it. "You hold all of the elements in the palm of your hand. No queen or witch in our life spans has had that ability. You must use that power to create and destroy. You must become Queen in three days or the evil that has seeped into this land will flourish." He swore.

"My dearest Dyan, I will do this. I still cannot believe you are to wed Princess Solubella, she is a wonderful catch for you." Ebony created a small ice rose in the palm of her hand and surrounded it by fire. The rose did not come to harm when it was engulfed by the blue flames that encircled it. She vanished the rose and the fire and stood up slowly.

"She is the love of my life. The only bad thing is she is not of our world, if she was I could stay here. But she will be Queen of Trilandria soon and cannot leave. My best friend will miss my wedding." He frowned at the thought of his lifelong friend not being by his side.

"I may not be there but that does not mean I will not see it. I have many powers as you have reminded me." She laughed.

"Ebony….what is that?" Dyan pointed to the white snow that was slowly becoming red slush.

"It looks like blood." She inhaled and coughed on the stench of blood that was filling the area.

"It is blood Princess." A cloaked figure emerged out of nowhere and attacked Ebony. He threw her to the ground to hold her. Dyan was knocked in the head and dropped to ground. The body that had been dripping the blood into the snow fell to the ground in front of Dyan. It was the lifeless body of his betrothed.

"NO!" Ebony screamed. As she started to summon her power the figure clamped down on her neck and sucked almost all of her blood from her body. She could feel her life beat start to falter, at that time she felt a hot liquid being poured into her throat. She drank it greedily, gaining her strength and awareness back. She realized then that she had tackled the cloaked figure and was drinking his blood. She stared at Dyan who had been bitten and was fading away. She crawled to him and said 'I'm sorry'. She slit her wrist and let her blood flow into him. She had let just a little flow before the slit had closed itself up. Dyan's body jerked as the blood spread through him. Ebony shifted her attention to the other cloaked figure that was barely alive. "Why have you done this to us?" She hissed. She surrounded the attacker in flames, the flames not hurting him, yet.

"Your father hired us to kill you. He does not want you to be Queen. He is in with the rest of the Vampires that were sent here to destroy this world. There are some of us who thought it was wiser to change the future Queen into something more powerful and deadly. Not all of us are bad Ebony. We did not kill your friend; we found her and brought her here so you would end our suffering. Bring the end to the wrong that has spread." He paused. "Run, they are coming for you. Some did not think it wise to make you one of us." He screamed as he was turned to ash.

"Dyan, are you…please don't be dead." Ebony leaned down over his body and stroked his silver hair.

"I am alive." He coughed as his eyes popped open. The sparkle that use to be held in those eyes were gone as revenge took a new home.

"Dyan…she's dead, I could not save her. We will punish those who have done this to her. I swear to you." Ebony helped Dyan up.

"I know….I know. What are we now Ebony?" Dyan asked.

"We are Vampires now. They should have killed us when they had a chance. I am so sorry about Solubella. I will take the lives of all of them; I will hunt them all and kill them all, one by one." Ebony growled as her new found wings spread from the back of her body. Her scales glistening in the sunset as she darted off into the sky.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Ebony, why must you replay that memory? It is the past." Blaize stroked Ebony's scales on her wings as she watched her memory being replayed in her water crystal. The water crystal from 

her world was used to bring a memory out of your mind and to show and remember the past. She replayed this every time a Dark Race was mentioned.

"It may be the past but it is still causing grief in the future. If it was not for me and my need for 'Vengeance' this would not have come to play. But because of my foolishness I caused him to be like this. Dyan would have grieved and moved on from Solubella, but because of how the so-called future Queen acted he took hate into his heart instead of love. He is my fault and I will stop him. I wish he could just step away from the darkness." She shed one single tear as she looked into Blaize's eyes then looked down at the crystal again.

"Dyan made his own choice. You did not come to this world to take over and change everyone into a Vampire or dinner Ebony, you came for love. You came for your sister because you believe that your sister should be Queen." Blaize lifted her chin up.

"My sister…damn her. She went to the races. I must go now." Ebony disappeared before Blaize's eyes. She landed in an alley where the races were being held. She saw Tej and walked straight to him. "What are you doing here? You don't hold one of these." She looked around at the crowd.

"The dark races were cancelled so I stepped in. I don't know what happened to him Eb." Tej informed her while raising an eyebrow.

"Have you seen Sapphire? She was standing right there a minute ago." Roman rushed up to Ebony and Tej. Ebony closed her eyes and listened. She sniffed the air.

"She's in danger. I smell the visitor that should not have been here, she is gone." Ebony bared her teeth.

"Yo, have you guys seen…there was a guy that was standing right over there? His name is Johnny Tran, did he buy in Tej?" Brian asked as he had walked up to the group.

"You saw Johnny Tran? How do you know him?" Ebony growled.

"Uh, he was a racer from California that played dirty and almost killed one of my friends. I thought I had killed him but…. I really don't know." Brian looked confused at the anger that was being directed toward him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who are you?" Sapphire scampered backwards toward the wall in the run down hotel that she was taken to. She could feel invisible chains that were holding her down.

"I am an old family friend. Let me introduce myself, my name is Johnny Tran." He grinned wickedly at the fear in her eyes.


	15. Dark Figure

Author's Note: Sorry if I have been gone for a while. Hopefully you have all been doing well and I hope you enjoy the new chapter and the many twists and turns that are on their way of this story.

"Johnny Tran? I've never heard of you before." Sapphire whispered.

"Oh, that is a shame isn't it? You see, your family and me, we go way back. Hundreds of years back." Johnny paused at the confused look that Sapphire was giving him. "Awe…you don't know yet? Well, I won't "spill the beans" as you humans would say. I just want to see into your soul so I can find out what is locking that something special inside of you." Johnny slowly took Sapphire by the face with both hands and looked deep into her eyes. Sapphire started to shake and sent Johnny flying backwards into the opposite wall.

"You are insane. I don't know you and I have no idea what you are going on about. Let me go before my sister finds you and takes care of you." Sapphire shook her head trying to get rid of the growing headache that was intensifying with each moment.

"Of course, I should have known. I should not have forgotten your dear sweet sister Ebony. She is always close isn't she? Always watching over you like prey." He laughed to himself while slowly pulling himself off of the ground.

"Let me go." Sapphire pleaded. Johnny took one finger and placed it under her chin. She rose high above him and dangled there while he gave her a small sadistic smile. He then thrust her into the wall and she fell to the floor with a thud.

"Let you go, you don't order me around you little…" Johnny was abruptly stopped by the small earthquake that appeared out of nowhere. The room that he was holding Sapphire captive in started to shake with incredible force. The ground was breaking and rocks were shooting up in jagged points surrounding him in rock circle. He saw a shadowy figure appear and slowly pick up Sapphire and then before he could say a word they were gone. "Damn you Ebony!" Was all he could say as his anger leveled out the place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ebony, calm down. She will be found. We have sent out everyone in search of her. He won't harm her yet. You know that. He's just toying with her." Blaize massaged his girlfriend's shoulders.

"I'm calm. I know Johnny is not stupid enough to harm her. He just wants her powers. She is the one to unlock our mother's powers that were left in our world when our parents killed each other. I know what he wants but he can't force it. Sapphire must realize who and what she is on her time, not by force. That is where he will always fail." Ebony stepped away from Blaize and walked downstairs where Roman, Tej, Jimmy and Suki were sitting, silently listening to music.

"Hey Eb, any word?" Tej asked as he saw his friend walking toward them.

"No word yet, I'm sure it won't be much longer though. Have you heard from Brian?" She asked as she sat down by Roman.

"Nope. The fool went to the damn police station and is trying his white boy charm on them to see what he can dig up on Tran. Ya hungry girl? Your looking a little, you know." Roman raised an eyebrow at her.

"I really need a drink. Do you mind Rome?" She faced him with her fangs slightly visible.

"You know you ain't got to ask me. We cool." Roman grinned.

"Such a great friend." She purred as she tilted his head and slowly clamped down on his skin. Her teeth slowly punctured his flesh and his hot blood flowed into her mouth as she drank deeply from her friend. She pulled away a few minutes later and traced one finger over the teeth marks and they disappeared with her touch. "Thank you. You are too good to me." Ebony sat back as Brian walked in the front door with a very tense look on his face.

"Yo Bullit. What did you find out with those pigs?" Jimmy asked as he switched the CD's in the stereo.

"He's dead. All the records show that Johnny Tran is dead. They even have an autopsy report and everything. I'm lost." He sat down on the couch. Suki popped open a Corona and handed it to him knowing he was going to need it.

"Of course he's dead Brian. He's a Vampire. What I think is very odd is that he assumed a role of a human. I'm shocked he let them do an autopsy." Ebony said.

"He's a Vampire to? I wish I would have known that before I went down there." He replied. He drank half of his Corona and sighed as he sat it down on the coffee table.

"It was good that you went down there and found out what they have on him. That helps us out some. You did good Brian." Blaize assured Brian.

"Thanks man. So what is it that he wants from your sister?" Brian looked Ebony in the eyes as she sat down by him.

"Power, Magic, a Kingdom. He's very ambitious but his downfall is that he is too greedy to ever keep anything. Don't worry Brian; he will be in charge of his own undoing. You need some rest. Come with me." She stood up and took him by the hands and led him to her room. She pushed him back on her bed and slowly climbed on top of him. She bent down and kissed him slowly. "There is so much about us and our world that you need to know but today is not that day. Let me take your mind off of everything. Focus on us right now. Nothing else." She kissed his lips softly and slowly made tiny kisses down his cheek to his neck and sucked softly leaving a love bite on his neck.

"Do you need a drink Ebony?" Brian looked into her purple eyes as she helped him take his shirt off.

"Not today Brian. I've had my drink, you might be careful asking me again though. You don't have any idea what you would be getting yourself into." She said as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"You could have anything of mine. It's yours." Brian offered.

"Brian, please don't offer me that. It has more meaning than you can understand." Ebony looked into his sky blue eyes and pleaded.

"I don't need to understand, I just need you." Brian rolled over as he pushed Ebony on her back, kissing her passionately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sit up slowly Sapphire, you need to drink some water and take this. You have two broken ribs and are bruised pretty badly." The dark figure said as he slowly helped sit Sapphire up on the bed. She was lying in a bed covered with soft blue bedding. She opened her eyes and looked around taking in the beauty of the room she was in. The walls were painted soft yellow, the carpet was a lush green and the ceiling was a color changing purple, blue mixture. It was as if it was in constant movement.

"This room is breath taking. Where am I now?" Sapphire drank the cool water that was offered to her. She felt a warming peace from this place.

"You are home. This is your room. This is where you grew up Sapphire." The dark figure answered. Sapphire's head started to spin with the memories that rushed at her. She had memories of a beautiful Castle, a garden with Unicorns drinking from the fountain, wonderful dragons flying in the sky, her sister Ebony riding on a dragon, landing in front of her smiling a gentle smile while offering her a hand. Sapphire climbing behind her and grasping scales and wings. Ebony turning around and the sky turning dark as Ebony's youthful face changed into a deadly mask. Hands pulling at her as she was torn away from her sister. Her father striking Ebony straight in the heart with lightning and vanishing. Her mother and father fighting, magic crackling in the sky and her parents vanishing. Everything from Sapphire's past flooded at her. As she looked up, tears were streaming down her face at the cruel memories of being torn away from Ebony, the only person who ever looked after her and truly loved her. She looked all around the room for the dark figure but he was gone. Vanished into thin air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ebony." A soft whisper caressed Ebony's skin as she lay in bed beside Brian. "Your sister is safe and is home. Her true home." The voice said quietly.

"Home?" Ebony sat straight up in bed.

"Eb, who are you talking to?" Brian sat up and looked around the room to see who was there.

"My best friend." Ebony said simply and vanished.


	16. Reunited

Chapter 16 Reunited

"AAAHHHHHH!!" Ebony screamed in rage, fury and the strangest of all, pure elation. She felt him approach before she could even hear him. "Why?" She whispered.

"Why? What on earth would my dearest friend be talking about?" Dyan strolled up beside Ebony and slowly lowered himself to the ground. He stretched his long legs in the bright green grass and inhaled the rich smell of the place he once called home.

"You brought her here of all places. I cannot believe I even came here. Why, why, why." She croaked out from her hoarse voice. She had been kneeling on the grassy field for hours or minutes, time became a blur to her.

"You know why I brought her home. She needed to unlock her powers and you needed to face the inevitable." He sighed and looked up at the 2 suns in the sky.

"She doesn't need to unlock anything yet." Ebony hissed. Her body was still doubled over not able to move yet.

"Is it really that bad my dearest Ebony? Are you mad at yourself because it should be pain or mad at yourself because it feels more amazing that you thought possible." Dyan slowly tilted his head in her direction and stared at the top of Ebony's long hair flowing down her back and across her wings.

"Do not act like you know how I am feeling. This was hers and you know that. This….all of this should never have been mine after that day." She said. She was even angrier with herself because she didn't want to look into his eyes because he would know for sure how she felt about everything.

"Oh how I miss your passion. It has been too long since I last laid eyes on your essence. This had to be done. Our enemy is growing stronger and has been creating new problems for us on earth. I know you think I am behind the Dark Races but that is not true." Dyan admitted. He slowly moved closer to Ebony and stroked her long hair and slowly traced the edges of her dark wings. "These here are proof that you are meant to rule all of this. Even I do not have these." He sighed.

"You're not behind the races? I have felt you there, how can that be?" Ebony finally looked up into Dyan's brilliant green eyes.

"I was there but only tracking the one who runs them. You know who he is. He is the one who sent the Vampire's after you to begin with." Dyan said.

"No, that can't be. I could not feel him. That is worse than I thought. You really aren't part of it?" Ebony asked.

"Never, I knew you were angry still about how I reacted but I could never do that. They took too much from me. I'm tired of living in the shadows. I need my best friend beside me again. I want to help take him down and fix all of this, or fix as much of it that can be." Dyan smiled gently.

"Oh Dyan…" Ebony embraced him so hard she thought she would break him but Dyan only hugged her harder. The two finally broke their hold on each other and laughed. "I have missed you so much. I just wish that I didn't come here. Sapphire should have taken the magic from here. I barley stepped one foot here and the magic hit me at once. It recognized me and came to me. It was always mine. I thought it was hers but it will never accept anyone else now." Ebony sighed as she stared out at the land around her.

"It was only you that ever thought she was to be Queen, she was never meant for that. You know as good as I do that she will always be a Princess. Come, let's go see that dear sister of yours and see if she has unlocked her mysterious past." Dyan said as he stood up and clasped Ebony's hand in his. Together they vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tej, hey man, have you seen Ebony? I was in her room with her and she said home and I asked her who she was talking to and she said her best friend and then she just vanished. I thought that dude was bad." Brian asked as he had came barreling down the stairs trying to find out what just happened.

"Seriously Brian you need to calm down before you have a stroke or something man. I haven't seen her or any of Blaize's crew. Something is up though but we just need to stay here and chill until we hear something." Tej answered while he paused his game he was playing to look up at Brian.

"I thought the guys were supposed to stay around here just in case. I should go and see if I can find something out." Brian said as he started for the front door.

"Yo Brian, what you need to do is grab a beer and sit back and relax until we hear from someone." Roman said as he walked in from the kitchen drinking a V-8 juice. He walked over to the loveseat and plopped down.

"How can you two be so calm? Something is going down and we need to find out what it is." Brian said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, there probably is something bro but there is nothing we can do right now. I have to stay here. This house is protected as long as one of Ebony's family is here. Don't look at me like that Brian. I'm talking about Vampire family. One of us must always stay here to keep her shields on this house in place." Roman said as he finished the rest of his drink.

"Fine, I just wish that I could do something." Brian said as he sat on the end of the couch that Tej was sitting on. He laid his head back and closed his eyes while slowly taking a few deep breaths.

"Well you can do one thing. Open your eyes Brian, you have company." Tej grinned.

"What? Who? Oh, hey girl, what are you doing down here." Brian said as he leaned forward and stroked Namara behind one of her ears. She jumped up on the couch between Tej and Brian and laid her head on Brian's lap.

"Ha, that is funny. Hey Brian, she said that she is supposed to watch over you until her mommy returns. She said that was her daddy's orders." Roman laughed.

"Daddy's orders. What does that mean?" Brian asked. He was gently rubbing Namara's back and was starting at Roman like he had lost his mind.

"Blaize man, I thought you figured that out already. You do know that she's a werewolf don't you? I mean I knew you were slow but I figured you would have figured that one out awhile ago." Tej said.

"She's a…." Brian trailed off as Namara slowly raised her eyes to start intently into Brian's. His mouth dropped open as he recognized the intelligence behind those knowing eyes. They were deep amethyst just like her mother's. Now it all fitted together and he was left speechless.

"Close your mouth Bro, that look is way last season." Roman said as he started laughing hard.


	17. Questions answered

"Hello. Is anybody there? Will someone please answer me?" Sapphire asked as she slowly crept out of her bedroom. She waited for a long time after the stranger had left to finally get up the nerve to open the door and see what waited for her on the other side. Everything seemed so strange to her but familiar at the same time. She walked slowly down the corridor until she came to a flight of stairs. She had to smile to herself as even more memories came back to her. She remembered being smaller and sliding down the silver spiral rails of the stairs. She was never scared of falling because Ebony had enchanted the stairs to always carry her safely to the bottom. She looked around to see if anyone was there and went to the rails and slowly sat on it. She closed her eyes and slid down with ease. Sapphire laughed as soon as she was at the bottom. She turned around to start exploring again and ran right into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry, thank goodness I found someone. I think I need some help." She said to the woman she had just run into.

"Hello, I said I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Sapphire asked as she waved her hand in front of the face of the beautiful woman. She went to touch her face and it was solid, just like a statue but real looking. She lifted her head and stifled a scream as she gazed around the huge foyer area. There must have been at least twenty people here and they were all statues. The faces started registering in her memory and these statues were never like this, they were real people. All these people used to play with her and take care of her and they were all standing in place hard as statues.

"Shhhh, it's okay." The voice said to her. Sapphire let out the biggest blood curdling scream she could manage.

"Phire, its okay sweetie. It's just me Ebony and my best friend Dyan here. Relax. Everyone is okay." Ebony said as she embraced her sister to calm her down.

"What….what… happened to all of them? Why are they like this? I don't understand. I remember them all." Sapphire crocked.

"Do not worry, I will explain as much as I can to you. Do you remember Dyan?" Ebony asked as she stroked Sapphire's back trying to calm the girl down.

"You, you rescued me from that man. I remember you." Sapphire answered. She went to him and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him so tight. She always remembered that beautiful silver hair and that wonderful laugh and smile that went with it. She pulled back and looked up into his brilliant looking emerald eyes. "Where have you been? Why did I not remember you until just now? Why did I not remember any of this place?" She said as she broke down crying.

"Hush little one, let us go and explain this all to you." Dyan said. He led her away so everything could be explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it, we almost had it." Raige growled. Raige and the group of werewolves with him were headed back to Tej's place to regroup with Blaize and the rest of the gang.

"I still don't understand how it just disappeared. I thought Blaize said that should not be possible." Camden Delison said. He was one of the newest werewolves into the group. He was slightly mad at himself because he was the last one to smell the scent. He was working so hard to impress Blaize and the rest of the werewolves. It was very odd for Blaize, the leader of the werewolves to take on one as young as he was but Ebony insisted on it. He loved how Blaize's mate treated all the pack like her own.

"It's not supposed to be. We have to discuss this with Blaize as soon as possible. He better be back already." Raige said.

"It's about time you returned. Did you find out anything?" Blaize approached the pack as soon as they reached Tej's place. He had been passing outside for over an hour, not ready to go in or leave.

"Yes and no. We found the scent but then all of a sudden it just disappeared. I don't know how that could be. I did not think that Johnny Tran had that ability to just vanish with no trail." Raige informed his twin.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing also. We will have to wait until Ebony decides to return. She went home and has forbidden access to the land. I tried to follow her but it is blocked. Who knows what is going on there. All of you come inside and follow me." Blaize said as he turned around and headed toward the house.

"Hey Blaize, any word yet?" Tej asked as the group entered the house.

"No, not yet. What's up Brian? Are you enjoying the company?" Blaize grinned. Namara was still sitting between Brian and Tej and her head was still in Brian's lap. She lifted her head at his voice and trotted over to Blaize. "Hey girl, it's time to go get something to eat." He said.

"She hasn't moved since I came down here. Thanks for the company. So you haven't heard anything from Ebony?" Brian asked.

"No I haven't. Tej me and the boys need to go hunt, we will be back soon. Namara is going with us so keep an ear open just in case." Blaize said as he headed upstairs. The rest of the pack was following close behind.

"Hunt?" Brian asked after they had all left.

"Yo Bro, they got to eat too. Don't be hating. Trust me; they are going to be getting some good ass food." Roman laughed. "Speaking of food, Suki should be back soon with some nice grub. I'll grab you another beer white boy. I think you need to take a breath and relax." He said as he stood up to head to the kitchen.


	18. Breakdowns

"There you are! Why have you been hiding from me Reven? Oh, I think I know so there is no need to answer. Where did Ebony take her little sister?" Johnny hissed as he grabbed Reven by the neck and rammed him into the brick wall of the abandoned building that he was hiding out in.

"You got it wrong. I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know where Ebony or Sapphire is. I can't find them." Reven gasped as Johnny slowly worked on crushing his windpipe.

"You fool, you better not be lying to me because if I find out your protecting those two it will be the last thing that you will do on this pathetic place they call earth." Johnny roared. He threw Reven to the ground and flew towards the midnight sky.

"Arrogant prick, ugh." Reven said quietly while he picked himself up from the ground. He was moving slower than usual because he had been in hiding and had not fed in more than a week. He was angry with Johnny for thinking he had helped get Sapphire away from him.

"Oh, has the little puppet boy gotten into trouble with the puppeteer? Poor little mongrel. You used to be really cool now you're just a total waste." Nevaeh said. She was leaning against the opposite wall and smiling to herself. "How did you become so pathetic? Stay where you are, you don't know how long before you can feed again. That is if I even let you live. I personally would end your misery but unfortunately that is not up to me. Your trial will have to wait when our dearest Ebony returns." She laughed.

"Just end it if you think you can." Reven moaned. The thirst was burning his insides and twisting his body uncontrollably.

"Don't tempt me Reven. I would love to but oh, can't you just feel it. Ebony will be coming soon and what she is now is just, hehehe, never mind. You will find out soon enough." Nevaeh said as she slowly tossed a rock up and down in the air.

"I know what she is now. Did you not think I wouldn't feel _IT_? We can all feel _IT _Nevaeh_. _How did he not know you were here is what I want to know?" Reven said as he tried to stand up straight to glare at her.

"Well, he is stupid enough not to feel everything around him. He doesn't remember all of us don't stay in this form." Nevaeh stated simply. She suddenly changed into a giant vulture and swooped down towards Reven knocking him to the ground. She swiftly changed back to herself and let out the loudest laugh then abruptly stopped. "Go feed and recharge. Ebony will want to see you as soon as she returns. Be prepared, this is your one and only warning." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sapphire, are you okay? I know this all must be a shock to you. I'm sorry you found out this way. Don't worry though, we will fix everything and then you can come back here where you belong." Ebony said as she stroked Sapphire's long blonde hair. She pulled her even closer to hug her. Sapphire was 

silently crying after seeing what had happened to everyone in the castle. Ebony looked over at Dyan and stared at into his eyes.

"I don't want to come back here. I want to be where you are at Ebony." Sapphire pulled back and looked at her sister's face trying to plead with her.

"You don't want to rule here?" Ebony asked as she wiped the tears running down her sister's face.

"Never. I don't care what anyone says. You belong here and you are supposed to rule not me. Remember, I'm the Princess, not a Queen. Ugh, as if, that is so not the in thing." Sapphire answered and played with Ebony's wings. "These are just so cool. I'm glad everyone doesn't get them. They look best on you." She smiled.

"You are so silly, you know that? You don't have to be sad about everyone here. They are in no danger as long as they stay how they are. I will not release them from this state until I officially take over. Its better that they stay like this while we fix the other problems we have to face. I'm so glad you didn't totally flip out on us." Ebony stood up and stretched. Her wings ached from staying in the same position for so long while comforting her sister. She was still buzzing from all the power that had floored her as soon as she returned and was trying to retract the wings with no luck.

"I know but I would hate to be frozen and stuck like that. I understand though. I think its super cool that I'm a witch. I can't wait to find out what all I can do. It's like totally wicked. You should have told me sooner. I could have…" Sapphire said but was cut off in midsentence.

"Don't finish that. I already told you that I could not have told you anything. You had to find out on your own if it was going to happen. I wish that I could teach you some before we leave but your mind is still blocked from me for some reason. You will have to figure this out on your own. All I can do is create a shield that will show that you do not have any powers and that will hopefully make sure that our enemy does not realize you know what you are now." Ebony walked to edge of the fountain and stroked the frozen water.

"Ebony, are you sure you want to return now? You don't have to yet." Dyan asked. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her from behind and tried to help her body relax. He could tell that she was stressing over everything that was happening and knew that she didn't want Sapphire to find out.

"I'm sure. We have to go back. The longer that I am here the harder it will be for me to hold off returning everything to how it should be." She whispered as she leaned back into the strong arms she always took comfort in before all this darkness entered her life. She missed Dyan so much that words could not explain it. She never wanted to let him out of her sight again but knew she would have to.

"See, that's the answer of a true Queen. Instead of thinking of yourself, you're thinking of others. I'll go show your sister a few other places she loved in the castle and give you some time to concentrate on these." Dyan said. He pulled her around to face him and slowly stroked her wings while kissing her gently on the lips. "We will return soon." He grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on boys. You can do better than that. It's called tag football. You're supposed to catch me." Nevaeh taunted. She was sitting on a rock waiting for Brian and Roman to catch her.

"That ain't even fair. Your ass keeps changing. How the hell we supposed to catch you?" Roman complained. He was breathing hard from running back and forth for the past hour trying to catch Nevaeh who wouldn't stay in human form. She kept changing back and forth.

"You boys are just jealous she is out thinking you." Suki laughed. She walked over to Nevaeh and high fived her and dropped to ground laughing.

"Out thinking us hell? This is not part of the rules." Roman growled.

"Don't be mad Rome; you should have set the rules before you started. You knew you were playing with two girls and you thought you had the game in the bag. Now quit bitchin and pay up." Tej said. He held out his hand to Roman and Brian to collect their money for the fifth time in the past hour. "You two are a bunch of suckers I tell you. See, I wouldn't have challenged the girls. You'll learn one day." He laughed while he counted his money.

"Yo Tej, that's not even right. You don't trust our money." Brian frowned.

"It's just business Brian. Nothing personal man. You two ready to call it a day?" Tej asked.

"Hell no, we're going to get these girls. You can bank on that." Roman swore.

"Oh, no worries Romey Rome, I'm banking." Tej said as he headed back to his lawn chair to watch another round.

"I'm going to show this over fed chic how it is. You're going down Nevaeh." Roman challenged.

"Over fed? You're just jealous you didn't get any of the action. It's not my fault all those delectable donors at Eb's club were willing to let me feast on them. I felt bad for them so I had to let them all feed my hungry little tummy." Nevaeh pouted like a little girl then burst into laughter again.

"Bragging doesn't suit you. You could have at least called a brother. I mean, I could have been there in no time. See, I thought we was friends but I guess we ain't." He said.

"Fine, next time that happens I will call you. Now quit pouting and play the game." Nevaeh said as she bent down and faced Roman ready to take off as soon as Suki kicked the ball.

"Hey Tej, I see your keeping them entertained." Blaize said. He sat down in the chair next to Tej and watched the game start.

"I had to do something with them. They was acting crazy cooped up inside. Nevaeh came back and was on a blood high or something. She over fed from Ebony's usual donors. She's not used to taking that 

much blood I guess. You know Ebony needs more than these knuckle heads. So any word yet?" Tej asked while his eyes never left the game.

"No, not yet. I see why you picked this game. They're funny as hell." Blaize sat back and yawned.

"Why aren't you resting with the others? You look wore out man." Tej looked at Blaize while there was a break in the game.

"I can't sleep until Eb gets back. Don't worry about me, I'm straight." Blaize yawned again.

"Right, that's cool. Go ahead and fall over and let something bad happen to you that will knock you out of the picture and then white boy over there can move completely in on your territory." Tej taunted.

"That will never happen. He's just a plaything for her. We all have to have our toys now and again." Blaize scowled.

"The question is who's playing who? I think he's hook, line, and sinking the girl. If you don't get some rest and go crazy or something then you're just a shoe in for ex of the century." Tej chuckled.

"I see where you're going with this. Fine, I'll go get some rest. You know where I'll be. Let me know if anything changes." Baize stretched and popped his back to get all the kinks out. He headed into the house and ran straight into Ebony.

"Is my baby jealous? I can't believe you let Tej talk to you like that." Ebony teased then pulled Blaize into a kiss before he had a chance to say a word. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her body. "Can you hold off from sleep for just a little while? I kinda need some help with these. They won't go back in." She whispered into his ear.

"Hmmmm, maybe I should let blondie out there help you out. I'm just kidding sweetie, I'll help you. First I want to know what happened." Blaize asked as he playful grabbed her hair and pulled it back bearing her throat to him.

"You'll never believe. I'm still in shock about what happened but first I really need to get these to retract before I bring Sapphire back here." Ebony smiled.

"You found her? Okay, I get it. I'll shut up while you explain but let me help you with these first. Let's go up to your room." Blaize said as he led her upstairs.

"She was taken by Johnny then Dyan rescued her from there and took her home. I didn't realize it until it was too late that I shouldn't have went home. All the power that was there hit me all at once. Dyan took her there on purpose to try to help her and to make me accept what I have known since the beginning. She remembers everything now. Dyan also has nothing to do with the Dark Races, it was Johnny all along. He's been following him and trying to get to him. That is why I felt him at every race we tried to go to. The problem we are facing is I can't track or feel Johnny. He's muted to me somehow. I don't know what that means for any of us now." Ebony said as she sat on her bed and 

Blaize slowly started to rub her shoulders and trace small circles on her wings. He pulled her into his arms and slowly started to kiss each scale slowly.

"We will figure it out. Don't worry." Blaize murmured. He pulled back as soon as they snapped back into Ebony's body.

"That hurt, wow, I didn't think they were going to go back. I had them out to long and did not use them. They were too stiff. My crazy sister thinks their cool now. I'm going to have to watch her close. She's dying to try out her magic." Ebony turned around and wrapped her arms around Blaize. "Will you and the pack come home with me to get her?" She asked.

"Let's go. Take us there beautiful." Blaize pulled her off the bed and they vanished together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dyan, do you miss how it was?" Sapphire asked as they sat on two white horses that were statues.

"Yes, I will always miss how it was but we can't dwell on that. We have to move forward and accept the future that was given to us. You have grown so much since the last time I saw you." Dyan stated. He jumped off the horse and walked around to help her down. He could feel Ebony approaching. He had to smile to himself, she was bringing the pack. This was about to get very interesting because Sapphire did not remember the werewolves.

"Where are we going now? It's so beautiful here. I don't know if I like it here or on earth better." She asked as she started to follow Dyan to the front of the castle. She froze in her tracks as she saw Ebony walking slowly towards them surrounded by twelve wolves. They were bigger in the daylight and there were more wolves than she remembered. They ranged in color from the black, red, brown, cream, gray, and white. "OMG, she is nuts." She gasped.

"No sweetheart, she's bringing your protectors to meet you. Don't be so shy." Dyan grabbed her arm and led her to meet Ebony and the pack.

"Sapphire, what's wrong? Are you okay? Why do you have that look on your face?" Ebony asked as she stopped a few feet in front of Sapphire and Dyan.

"Ugh, what's wrong? You're surrounded by wolves. BIG ones at that. I mean I remember a few of them but I don't remember them being that big. You're braver than I thought. You do know that they could attack at any second. It's bad enough you have one as a pet but this is ridiculous." Sapphire stammered. She was slowly positioning herself behind Dyan as a few of the wolves growled and bared their teeth at her.

"I have no pets Sapphire. You should never be afraid of these boys. They will always protect you. Come on boys. Show yourselves." Ebony said as she raised one of her eyebrows. All twelve wolves transformed into their human selves' right in front of Sapphire's eyes.

"Blaize, Raige, your…you're…" Sapphire was interrupted.

"Werewolves darling, that would be the correct term you're trying to get out of that pretty little mouth of yours. Now can you quit saying we're going to hurt you or Ebony. We're practically family so why don't you come and give us a big group hug." Raige flashed his canines at Sapphire and growled quietly while holding his arms open to her.

"Stop it Raige, you're not helping the situation." Blaize growled. "Sapphire, it's okay, we will always protect you so there is no need to be scared or worried. You ready to go home and bug the hell out of Nev? She's giving everyone shit and I think you can help put her back in line." He smiled at her.

"Sure, let's go. Your coming too Dyan, aren't you?" She asked.

"Of course sweetheart, of course. Let's be on our way shall we." Dyan said.


	19. Back In One Piece

"Guys, guys, come on guys, they're back. Get in here now." Jimmy yelled as he leaned out the door to the backyard.

"Hell yeah, let's go Suki." Nevaeh grabbed Suki's arm and passed the guys as they were trying to get past them.

"Ladies first gentleman." Suki laughed as they entered the house first. "Sapphire, Ebony, your back! Yeah!" She ran over to Sapphire and gave her a big choke hold hug.

"I can't breathe Suki." Sapphire gasped.

"Oops, sorry girl. I'm just excited your back. You okay? Everything cool?" She asked.

"Give the girl a minute Suk's, they just got back." Brian grinned. He was very happy to see the girls back safe. Sapphire looked happier than he had ever seen her. He was trying to avoid looking at Ebony because she didn't seem to notice that he was even there. She had her arm linked with a very tall guy with long silver hair and intense green eyes who was staring at Ebony and looking slowly around the room. He tried not to let his smile falter when he saw her grab his arm with her other hand.

"Hey everyone, I would like to introduce you to my best friend Dyan. Tej, do you mind if he stays here with us for awhile?" Ebony asked after she introduced Dyan to everyone.

"Girl, you ain't even got to ask. It's no problem. So Dyan, do you race?" Tej asked as he shook Dyan's hand.

"I do a little racing. It's been awhile though." He answered.

"No problem. Well, since everyone is back and looks to be safe and sound. How about we start getting ready for the Track Trials next week? Roman, if you're going to race you're going to have to fix that knocking your car is doing. Come on, let's head to the garage and start on it." Tej said. He started to head for the front door to go to the garage then turned back and cleared his throat. "Rome come on man." He sternly said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Roman said. He got closer to Dyan and stared him in the eyes trying to intimidate him. "I'm watching you Bra, don't you worry about that. You take one wrong step and I'm going to know about it." He pushed a finger towards his chest threateningly. Ebony pushed his hand out of the way and sighed.

"Sapphire, why don't you show Dyan around. I need to have a few words with Roman. Come on Roman, let's go look at that car of yours." She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him outside.

"Yo Eb, this ain't right. I thought he was bad and now you're bringing the enemy home. That shit don't make no sense." He complained once they were outside. He was rubbing his wrist where Ebony had grabbed him and was trying to bring the feeling back into it.

"Roman Pearce, calm down now. Listen to me very carefully. I was wrong about him. He's been trying to help me; he's not the one who runs the Dark Races. It's Johnny Tran, not Dyan. You will be nice to him. He's not only a Vampire, he's also a sorcerer and you will behave around him. Do you understand?" She bared her fangs to him, clearly pissed off at how he treated Dyan. She closed her eyes and slowly and painfully retracted her fangs. She felt the ache in her stomach getting worse from not eating the past few days. Her mood was getting darker by the minute. She slowly let out a long deep breath and opened her eyes. She was trying her hardest not to smell anyone's scent. "Work on your car Roman, you'll want to impress the girls next week. I'll see you in a little bit." She kissed him on the cheek and went inside.

"Shit, why did you have to do that Roman? Can't you see her eyes? She's hungry and there you go offering yourself up as an appetizer. Your ass is glad she decided to pass on taking a piece out of that throat of yours." Tej shook his head and went back to looking through the tool chests.

"She wouldn't have done that. I know my homegirl." Roman gulped quietly while he put a hand to his throat glad he didn't push Ebony over that edge he saw that he was about to go over. "Quit scolding me like a schoolboy and help me with this clunker." He turned and pushed the button to lift his car in the air with the hydraulic lift.

"Only you would say that. Your damn car ain't no clunker. It's practically brand new and has all the newest tricked out parts we could get for it. The problem with your car is your driving." Jimmy accused as he walked outside eating a burrito.

Roman was about to say something but when he looked up, he saw Sapphire leading Dyan outside. He looked the other way and cursed under his breath. He walked straight to his car and leaned down to look under it before he had to acknowledge Dyan's presence.

"Dyan, look, see, I told you they had the tightest cars around. I can't wait to see yours. I wish you would tell me what it looked like. Oh well, I'll just wait until you bring it here tomorrow. Hey Rome, I brought you a burrito before they all got ate up." Sapphire smiled while she leaned down to look under Roman's car. "Rome, you okay. Do you want it?" She handed Roman the burrito and winked at him. He backed out from underneath the car and stared at the floor.

"Yo man, I'm sorry about that in there. I just got to make sure my homegirl's back is protected." He apologized to Dyan without looking at him.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from one of hers. No apology needed. I could take a look at your car and help you if you would like. I don't think Sapphire will let you do anything else until that is eaten all up." Dyan pointed at the burrito in Roman's hand.

"Sure man that would be helpful. Some people in here bitch too much about my car anyway." Roman raised an eyebrow towards Jimmy.

"Rome, you're the only one bitching about your car. Jimmy is just commenting on your lack of driving skills." Brian laughed as he walked into the garage. "So Tej, are we going to camp out at the Track 

Trials? I think it's tight that they actually started a race off here just like back in Cali. I told you that it was a money making idea." Brian sat on the hood of his car and looked at the group.

"For sure, I'll be banking big time there." Tej knocked fists with Brian.

"What's Track Trials? Sounds cool." Sapphire asked as she sat on the garage floor Indian style mesmerized at Dyan's hands moving super fast as he worked on Roman's car.

"Well Phire, back in Cali we have this thing called Race Wars and all the racers around come and race against each other out on the track. We place bets just like at a regular race. There are some great parties at night and a lot of racing vendors show up and show off their newest products. You can also camp out there so you can be close to the races. It's really tight, you should come with us and check it out." Brian informed her of what all there was to do.

"That sounds super cool. I'm totally in. I need to go make sure that Ebony is going to go." Sapphire answered excitedly. She jumped up and left the garage so she could go inside. She pulled open the front door and ran right into Ebony. Sapphire fell backwards flat on her butt and stared up at her sister. "Sheesh Eb, why did you have to knock me down?" She pouted.

"I knocked you down? I do believe you were the one that ran into me. Where were you rushing too?" Ebony raised an eyebrow as she helped her sister stand up, she unfortunately pulled too hard and made Sapphire hit her in the chest. Ebony reared backwards to get away from the smell of her sister. Her fangs came out of her gums so quick she had to look down so that she wouldn't scare Sapphire. She started to speak but her fangs were in her way.

"Ebony, what's wrong? I was just kidding. I know it was my fault. Gawd, you don't have to get so mad, seriously. I was just coming inside to ask if you were going to go to this race thing next week. I think it's going to be fun. I totally need to go get some new clothes for it though." Sapphire said as she examined her pants to make sure that there was no dirt on them from the fall.

"I'm not mad. I'm just not feeling the best right now. How about you get Nev and Suki to go shopping with you? I think maybe you should even stop by at one of the local car dealerships we like to go to and find a car. We can have the boy's trick it out by the time next week comes so you can at least look the racer part." Ebony suggested as she slowly stepped back to put more distance between herself and Sapphire.

"You're acting weird. OMG, I bet I do smell. I mean I know I was gone for awhile and I skipped a shower the day…you know when I was…anyways I should probably go get cleaned up. You could have just told me Eb." Sapphire shook her head and headed inside to go to her room.

"Smell is an understatement isn't it? She smells scrumptious to you right about now? I wonder how blondie would feel knowing you would have rather taken a bite out of her." Raige laughed quietly as he leaned against the door frame blocking the way into the house from Ebony.

"I suggest you find a hole for awhile before I make you my dinner. I will never feed from her. Do you understand me?" Ebony hissed as she grabbed Raige by the throat baring her fangs right in his face. She pulled her head back and licked her top row of teeth delicately. "Since you're so talkative how about I quiet you for good?" She glared at him evilly.

"Come on baby, don't waste your time on him. Let me take you to get a bite to eat. Raige is my favorite brother. I'd rather not lose him just now." Blaize came up behind Ebony and slowly pulled her back from his brother. Ebony still had a hold on Raige's throat making Raige walk forward a little as Blaize tried to intervene between the two. Ebony smiled sweetly at Raige and pushed him away from her making him stagger against the wall. He was a werewolf and like all werewolves he was stronger and faster but he wasn't stronger against this pissed off vampire.

"Girl, I was just messing around with you, your family, you know I wasn't serious." Raige said resisting the urge to rub his throat. He was very glad he didn't bruise easily or his neck would have turned black and blue from how tight Ebony's grip was.

"Well, since you so lovingly reminded me how close you are to me I have something for you to do. You have just volunteered to take my sister shopping for clothes and a car. That will be your punishment for putting your foot in your mouth." She smiled at him.

"Hell no, it'd be better if you just took a bite now. Here, I'll turn my head so you can get a better grip." Raige tried to persuade her to change her mind.

"Oh, but your family remember? That wouldn't be very nice. You have fun with the little bundle of energy." Ebony laughed as Blaize led her back outside.


	20. What time is it?

"How long are you really going to take? We have been here for three hours and twenty minutes. Don't you think that you should be done by now?" Raige questioned Sapphire for the tenth time in twenty minutes.

"You don't have to stay, it's not like I even asked you to come. You really don't have to wait for me." She repeated the same thing she had just said five minutes ago. She sighed and finally looked him in the eyes.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Raige asked while rebalancing the packages he was holding.

"Why are you so anxious to leave? Hot date or something?" She raised an eyebrow at him. She looked back at the rack and picked out a baby blue bikini. She held it up to herself then looked at him. "What do you think of this one? You know what, I'll just go try it on. You take too long to answer me anyway." She said.

"And you take too long to shop." He muttered to himself. He finally went to the chair in front of the dressing room and dropped the packages on the ground and plopped down in the chair. He laid his head back and stared at the ceiling waiting for this torture to end.

"Ok, Raige, answer me truthfully, how does this look?" Sapphire came out and stood in front of the three mirrors and looked at her body from all three angles. The bikini had a shimmery sparkle embroidered into and was barely covering her lean figure. She smiled at herself in the mirror and turned back to Raige with her hands on her hips. "Well, I'm waiting? What do you think?" She smiled coyly at him.

"It's ummm, it looks very hot. I'm sure all the guys will like it." Raige finally answered. He was readjusting himself in the chair so she wouldn't look at him to critically. He was trying to advert his gaze from her but she was just too much eye candy to pass up. He had never seen her in anything other than street clothes and her Halloween costume. He could definitely see that she almost had a body like her sister but her edges were softer. Sapphire was for sure not as toned as Ebony but he thought that a soft body was sexier. He wanted to slap himself for just admitting that at all. He did not want to like anyone now or for the rest of his immortal life but he just couldn't seem to tear his eyes off of Sapphire.

"Other guys will like it, huh? What about the guy in front of me?" She questioned him while turning back to the mirror so he could look at her from behind. She was staring at him through the mirror waiting for his answer or a reaction. She wanted to go smack him hard against the head for being so stubborn.

"Hey chica, that bikini is bangin hot. You have to get it." Suki commented. She gave a playful whistle and hit Raige in the back of the head without Sapphire seeing her.

"Thanks Suki, I think I'm finally ready to go pick out my new car." Sapphire answered excitedly. She walked back into the dressing room to change.

"So, you got some feelings for my homegirl? I saw how you were looking at her. That's why I decided to save you by answering her so you wouldn't put your foot in your mouth again." Suki smiled sweetly and laughed as she sat on the armrest of the chair.

"I thought me and the boys knew what a pack really was but damn, you girls travel like a pack of wolves your damn selves. I don't have any feelings for anybody. Period. I'm going to take these packages to the car and wait for you three since you're almost done." Raige stood up and walked as fast he could without running straight out of the store.

"You ready to go Suki? I just need to buy this and a few things I left on the counter and then I'll be finished." Sapphire coughed nervously. She had just stepped out of the dressing room and almost ran straight into Suki.

"Sure, I'm ready but I do have one thing to ask though." She answered.

"Ok. What do you want to know?" She looked at Suki then back at her bikini that she was holding.

"Do you have some feelings for my homeboy? I saw how you were looking at him and asking him questions. Did you really want to know how he felt about the bikini or you?" She grinned wickedly at Sapphire.

"You have got to be kidding me. Ugh, I mean, he's Blaize's twin. That would be like liking Blaize. I don't share with my sister. That's just gross." Sapphire turned bright red as her pulse started racing. She couldn't believe Suki had just asked her that. She did not want to truthfully answer Suki because that would be admitting something she did not want to think about.

"Calm down girl. I was just asking. You do know that Raige and Blaize are two different people and if you did happen to like him that it would be totally cool." Suki took the bikini from Sapphire and headed to the counter to pay while leaving Sapphire completely and utterly speechless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man Dyan, thanks for fixing my car. I've never seen anyone do that so fast. I mean Eb can move fast but she doesn't work on cars or race cars for that matter." Roman gunned his engine while smiling at how great his car sounded. "You know what, I think you made it sound even better. You should really stay around for sure. It would be great to have you around this garage." He admitted.

"That would be up to Ebony. I'll stay as long as she wants me around. I actually enjoy fixing up cars. Ebony said she was making Sapphire pick out a car today. I can't wait to play with that one. It will be fun to watch the look on Sapphire's face once it's done." Dyan folded his arms as he leaned against Roman's car listening to the engine.

"Hell yeah, I'm with you man. We can leave teaching her to drive up to Brian. I don't think I can handle how hyper that girl can get. I might just want to jump out of the car while she's still driving it." Roman 

laughed as he turned off his car and got out. He stood up and stretched his arms while cracking his neck. "Want to go hit Ebony's club and get a bite to eat?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, that sounds very good. Are there a lot of choices to choose from there?" Dyan cocked his head to side to look at Roman.

"Bra, there is so many different flavors there it's too hard to pick one sometimes. I'm sure you'll find just the right one. Let's go, I'm driving." Roman jumped into his car without opening his door. He turned his head to look at Dyan and ask if he was ready but didn't see him anywhere.

"Looking for me?" Dyan cleared his throat. He was already sitting in the seat beside Roman.

"Damn, don't do that shit to me. You trying to give a brother a stroke or something." Roman sucked in his breath.

"I thought you would have been used to that since you do live in the same house as Ebony." Dyan grinned.

"Exactly, I'm used to her doing it, not anyone else. She's the only one I thought could do that." Roman admitted while starting his engine and pulling away and heading towards the club.

"There are only a few who can do that. I am what she created so I do what was wanted from me. I'll try not to surprise you next time." Dyan said.

"Seriously man, you talk proper way to much. Let loose and have some fun with the words." Roman teased.

"I'll try to slang it up for you but don't hold me to that, Roman. My upbringing is a very hard habit to break. Do you give this much grief to Ebony because I do know she talks the same way as I?" Dyan breathed in the air as he and Roman got out of the car to head into the club.

"I ain't stupid. I don't tell that girl what to do. Come on man, let's go check out the night life." Roman patted Dyan on the back as they headed inside to check out the possibilities. Roman stopped as soon as he opened the door and swore under his breath. "What the hell is Blaize doing on that dance floor with that female? Damn him, he was supposed to take Ebony to feed. This shit ain't right." He said.

"She has not been here Roman. I cannot smell or sense her. Should we leave?" Dyan asked as he looked around the club at all the bodies gyrating on the dance floor. He looked towards the couches along the back wall and saw everyone one of them full with vampires feeding on their donors. "Do all the people here know about this?" He motioned towards the scene displayed before him.

"Yeah, this is one of the nights Ebony only allows certain customers to come here. She has met everyone one of them personally and let's them offer themselves to whoever will have them. She invites a lot of vampires here so she can build her connections up here." Roman headed towards the bar and sat down.

"Do you think we should leave or stay? There are some very delicious looking possibilities here." Dyan's mouth watered while he looked at two female vampires feeding on the same donor. He was getting thirsty just looking at all the different choices.

"We need to stay, something tells me we better feed while were here. His ass better hope that he took her to eat." Roman gulped down the Absinthe that the bartender had put in front of him.

"You still eat and drink human food?" Dyan raised an eyebrow at Roman.

"Yeah, Eb says I don't need it anymore but I see it like this. If it still tastes good I'm gonna eat it. She said that it takes years before you finally loose the idea that you don't need real food anymore so I'm going to enjoy it while I still can." Roman answered.

"I guess that is a good way to look at it. Let us go enjoy the night then, shall we." Dyan suggested as they both stood up from their stools and headed towards the dance floor.


	21. Breaking Point

"Hey Ebony, can we talk?" Brian asked as he walked into the kitchen. He had finally decided to take a break from working on his car. He was trying to avoid talking to Ebony but as soon as he saw her he couldn't avoid her any longer.

"Sure." She answered. She was standing at the counter with her back to him while gripping the counter so hard that she was trying not to snap the countertop in half.

"Well it has to deal with your sister." Brian began but was instantly silenced by her deadly stare. Ebony had turned her head so fast that he saw that she was no longer looking like the human she pretended to be.

"What about my sister?" She snarled as she slowly turned her body towards Brian and held her fists to her side.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked as he walked slowly towards Ebony so he wouldn't provoke her. He could tell that she was beyond her humanity, she was completely and utterly predator and she was looking for her prey. He slowly walked towards her so that he would not end up on her dinner menu.

"Do not worry about me Brian. Now tell me about my sister." She narrowed her eyes at him and waited patiently like the predator that she was.

"Damn Eb, you sound downright sexy. Your voice…WOW." He grinned. He knew he should be afraid of her right now but he was known for not making safe choices. Her voice sounded exotic, it almost had a tangible feeling to it, like he could wrap himself in it. Brian smiled even harder because Ebony suddenly changed from predator to just Ebony.

"Boy, I really do think you are as crazy as Roman said you were. Please tell me what you were going to say about Sapphire." She raised an eyebrow at him and exhaled slowly.

"First, I gotta do something." He said. Brian suddenly grabbed Ebony around the waist and pulled her close to him and kissed her gently until it slowly grew into something stronger, harder. He could feel the press of her fangs as he forced her to kiss him back but he didn't care if she cut his lip or not. He only cared about this moment and the taste of her. She pulled back from him and stared him deep in the eyes.

"Brian, I think I will have to add stupid to that list. You should not do this when I'm like this. I don't want to bleed you dry when I've only known you for so long." She hissed. Her eyes were glowing a deep amethyst color. The sun had set outside and it was dark in the kitchen except for the light coming in from the living room. She tried to pull back from him but he pulled her even closer. She closed her eyes and started to pull his arms off of her but he suddenly picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter.

"Eb, please don't keep your eyes closed. I want to see them when they glow. You're so beautiful, don't hide it from me." Brian stroked her hair as he waited to see if she would open her eyes.

"You are very brave Mr. O'Connor to trust me this much and think that I might not do anything to you." Ebony said as she slowly opened her eyes and looked into his sky blue eyes.

"I don't think you would hurt me because you kissed me back and you let me pick you up and put you here." He flashed Ebony his boyish smile. Brian held her face in his hands as he gently kissed her lips while slowly moving down her jaw line to her neck as he gently bit her. She arched her back as he bit down again and held tightly to her skin making her pull him closer while digging her nails into his back.

Brian pulled back from her neck and picked her up and carried her to his room while never breaking eye contact with her. He laid on the bed and pulled her on top of him. He looked up and started to pull her down to him to kiss her but she stayed sitting on top of him and just stared at him intently.

"Brian, you are amazing. I don't understand why you do the things you do but you are right, I will not hurt you. I need to know what you were going to say about my sister even though I would rather this go a different direction." She sighed as she pulled his hands away from her hips and moved over to the other side of the bed to lie down beside him.

"You might not want to speak to me after I tell you, hell you might not want me in your life anymore." He turned onto his side to look into her eyes not knowing if this would be the last time he was allowed to look into them or not. He wished that he didn't have to tell Ebony what he was about to tell her but there was no point in putting it off any further, it would only make it that much harder if he had to leave.

"Tell me what is going on." She quietly said as she pulled his hand to her face and kissed his wrist showing him that she would not hurt him but if she did not like what he was about to say she could end this just as quick.

"I can longer protect your sister, I'm not her white lighter anymore. Hell, I'm not anything anymore. I refused to leave here and they sort of kicked me out." He admitted and held his breath waiting for her decision.

"Is that what you wanted to say about my sister?" She asked not showing any emotion about what he had just said.

"Yeah, that was it. I feel bad because I promised you that I would help protect her and I can't do that now. I'm human again." He answered her as he studied her face for her reaction. She sat absolutely still and it was driving him crazy.

"Brian, you don't have to be a supernatural or have powers to protect her. You didn't break your promise, your still here and you're not leaving. Of course, if you decide to leave I would not be happy because you will be taking my heart along with you and I can't allow that." She grinned at him. To anyone else she would have looked deadly because of her fangs still being exposed but to him she was just Ebony, beautiful in any form.

"You're not pissed?" He asked.

"Oh Brian, I will unfortunately have to add slow to that list of faults of yours. I just admitted you have my heart and you ask if I'm pissed." She shook her head and pulled him closer to her and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled back from him and closed her eyes as if she was listening to something only she could hear. She growled and jumped out of bed and headed towards the door. "I have to go take care of something, I will be back and hopefully we can finish this discussion." She said and was gone before he could reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Raige, what have you done now? Why is my sister crying?" Ebony glared at Raige while she put one finger under his throat and made him look into her eyes.

"Damn it Ebony, It wasn't my fault. She thinks I was making fun of her, it's not my fault that she fell in love with this car we saw at the car lot and then next minute, poof, gone." Raige was still laughing making Ebony's finger dig into his throat.

"Why are you laughing? Tell me what happened now." She commanded.

"Shit Eb, calm down. I thought you were supposed to go eat by now. When was the last time you ate?" He raised an eyebrow at her and waited for her to move or her to answer his question.

"Quit changing the subject. Why was she crying and upset? I tried to read her mind but it's like a storm in there. She literally has lightening going off in there. I want to know what happened and I want to know right now." She said. She reluctantly let go of him so he would give her his full attention.

"Okay, I'll tell you what happened. We went to the mall and we stayed for three hours and thirty three minutes then we headed to the car lot and walked and then walked some more and then we walked even more. I was about to say let's try somewhere else when all of a sudden this car appears out of nowhere and she squeals. I mean freakin squeals like one of those valley prep rich girls and says to me 'There it is Raige, oh he's so beautiful', then of course I had to ask why she called it a He. She clicked her teeth at me then walked all around the car and said that He was the one and that she was going up to the front to go buy Him. So we started to head to the office and she turned around one more time to look 

at 'Him' and the car was gone." Raige explained while still smiling to himself about what happened.

"What do you mean the car was just gone? Cars just don't vanish." She asked.

"I don't know. I mean one minute the car is there and she's just going on and on about it then the next minute the car was gone. Hell Eb, I never seen the car while we were walking all over and the funniest part is that the car dealer couldn't recall the car she was talking about. He even looked in all the files and couldn't place that car anywhere. I think the girl conjured it up and then it left when she said she was leaving." Raige leaned against the side of the house and closed his eyes and let the moonlight shine down on his face. He was already ready to change back into a werewolf even though he had already changed earlier that day.

"What are you talking about conjuring up the car? There is no way she can do that now or if ever. I don't know how strong her powers are yet." Ebony questioned him.

"Come on girl, you're strong as they come and she's your sister so put two and two together and you got yourself one strong inexperienced emotional Witch. I say she conjured it because that damn car was tricked out. I'm talking tricked out exactly how she babbled on about it in the car before we got to the car lot. She told me everything she was going to do to that damn car and when I saw it, I swear everything she said she wanted was on that car." He sighed. This had been one of the longest days in his life he could remember and that was sad considering he was over two-hundred years old.

"Where did my dear sister go?" Ebony asked. Raige was about to answer when they heard Jimmy yell.

"Motha f'n what the hell!" Jimmy swore so loud that Ebony and Raige ran into the garage to see what had happened. As soon as Raige and Ebony entered the garage Raige burst out in uncontrollable laughter. "Yo, what you laughing at? This damn car just appeared out of nowhere and I hit my damn head hard. Shit, I think I have a damn concussion. Will somebody move this damn thing now?" He complained.

"Calm down Jimmy, I'll move it." Raige barely contained his laughter. Raige walked over to the car and pulled the door handle and it was locked. He walked to the other side of the car and tried that door handle and it was locked also. "Hey Eb, you think you can help here? Both these doors are locked and I don't see any keys in there." He asked.

"Move out of the way, I'll get it. So this is the lovely car my sister decided she wanted. Wonderful." Ebony moved her hand like she would pick it up and the car levitated and she slowly moved her hand and the car went outside of the garage as she gently laid it down. "Damn it Jimmy, your bleeding. Hold still." Ebony scowled. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Jimmy's bleeding forehead and healed his wound and vanished the blood. 

Her stomach cramped up from the sweet metallic smell of his blood. She opened her eyes and stared straight at Raige. He hissed as he saw that all the white was gone from her eyes.

"Eb, um, maybe we should get you into the house. Why didn't you go with Blaize to feed?" He asked as he slowly walked around her so she would follow him instead of focusing on Jimmy who was very much defenseless against a vampire.

"There were too many bodies in my club. I enjoy them as customers and if I would have stayed I do believe I might not have had any customer's left." She smiled evilly. If he wanted to pester her about what she had eaten then she thought she may as well tell him how much she needed to eat and how much she really could eat. She tried not to kill too many donors but with the hunger she was feeling she knew she would have wiped out the entire club and not felt a thing about it. She was very glad that Blaize had came with her because he reminded her that it was not a good idea plus it would be hard to get that many people back there if that happened. She reluctantly agreed and left him to choose a few that would not be missed and bring back here so she could finally control her thirst.

"Eb, if you need a little something you know I can help if you want it." Raige offered as he and the rest of the pack usually did because their genetic makeup could sustain her thirst longer than a simple human. He knew that she had the capability to bleed him dry but he would do anything for his Queen even if it meant that she would go too far and end his life.

"You are always so brave, thank you for the offer. I will wait for your brother to return. Aahhh, I feel him coming, he will be here very soon. I will wait for him in the back then I will go find my little sister and talk about this havoc she has created." Ebony patted Raige on the shoulder then silently left him to go wait outside for Blaize to arrive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ebony, hey, do you think I can talk to you? Eb, are you in here?" Sapphire asked as she pushed open the door to her sister's room. It was already open half way so she thought Ebony was in there. She walked into the room to talk to her sister and didn't see her anywhere. She looked around the room and saw that Ebony's closet door was half way open also. She knew Ebony had to be somewhere because her sister never left her doors open. Sapphire walked over to the walk-in closet and saw that it was pitch black inside. She went to the center of the closet thinking there might be a string for the light switch to pull but she couldn't find anything. All of a sudden Sapphire had a very disorientating feeling and then a soft glow began to form out the corner of her eyes. She took a step forward and was suddenly in a dark forest with a purple tint to it. She could here owls, frogs and other forest creatures all around her.

Sapphire took a few hesitant steps forward trying to figure out what happened and where she was at. This place was so beautiful. She could see rolling hills and trees that seemed to 

go on forever towards the dark sky. There was moonlight coming from different directions. Sapphire thought that was odd because on earth there was only one moon, only it couldn't do anything like this. She had a brief moment a fear start to creep up on her but then suddenly she felt a calming peace within her. She closed her eyes and swayed gently to the night sounds around her. She felt like she could get lost in this exotic forest and not care if she was ever found. She reluctantly opened her eyes and headed forward to start exploring this strange and wonderous place. Sapphire could see bright fluorescent butterflies hovering over huge toad stools. She also saw the most brilliant flowers that could have ever existed. She smiled to herself and almost ran to the small waterfall that was sitting by a group of rocks that looked like tiny statues. The water was quietly flowing over the rocks that flowed into a shallow pool of water. She saw the weirdest looking fish that she thought she had ever seen. She sat on the grass beside the pool of water and watched the fish swim back and forth when she turned suddenly because she thought she could feel someone watching her.

"Is anyone there?" She called out. Sapphire could have slapped herself for doing that. What if whoever lived here was dangerous and she just alerted them that she was here she scolded herself. This place looked to peaceful for anything dangerous but she knew looks could always be deceiving. "Quit spooking yourself Sapphire, no one's watching you." She whispered as she turned her attention back to the fish.

"But there is someone watching you. What are you doing here?" The voice said quietly in the dark.

"Who are you? Where are you at? I can't see you." Sapphire said as her fear was slowly building inside of her. She quickly stood back up and looked all around trying to locate the voice that sounded like it was everywhere.

"What does it matter, all that matters is that_ I_can see you." The voice laughed quietly in the dark.

"Well, yeah, um, where I'm from people introduce themselves and don't hide." Sapphire stammered. She was breaking out in a cold sweat and felt like bolting but didn't because she had no idea where the voice was coming from.

"Is that so? I'm pretty sure that the world you live in people hide all the time and never stop to introduce their selves to a complete stranger." The voice laughed again.

"Why do you keep laughing? It's not nice to do this." Sapphire tried to focus her attention on the voice but still couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"You amuse me. You think you can walk in here and demand answers when it's not your right to do that here." The voice sighed.

"I do not. I was just trying to find my sister and then I just somehow ended up here. I don't even know where I'm at." Sapphire crossed her arms over her chest and started to rub her hands over arms to take the chill away that was creeping up even faster and she knew she couldn't stop it.

"You don't know where you are? Is that the answer your going with? Well, I'll tell you one answer. You're not at home anymore Sapphire. You're at my place now." The voice laughed yet again making Sapphire jump at the eerie sound.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Sapphire demanded as much courage as she had to ask this disembodied voice that seemed to be toying with her.

"Hmmm, let me think about it. How about you play with me then I'll tell you who I am." The voice offered.

"Play? No thank you, I'm too old to play." Sapphire said.

"Wrong on that one, you're never too old to play. Let's try this again. Play with me NOW and I might give you one answer." The voice laughed even louder.

"I don't know what you want to play. I really should be getting back." Sapphire slowly started to edge herself around the side of the pool but stopped because the voice sounded like it was closer that way. She headed slowly to the other side and the voice seemed to be closer there also. She couldn't figure out how the voice was everywhere.

"You've already lost the way. If you try to go by yourself now you'll never ever ever ever ever find your way home and I do promise you that." The voice quietly said.

"Is this your idea of playing? If it is, we played, now let me leave." Sapphire pleaded. She was sure her teeth were going to start knocking together from being so scared.

"We haven't even begun to play how I like to. Now, I'll ask you one more time, play with me." The voice said simply.

"I really need to get going. Someone will come looking for me and if I'm not there they will…" Sapphire started to answer but was interrupted.

"They will start to look for you, but how is that when you don't know where you're at? Maybe you shouldn't go through doors that you weren't invited to come into." The voice was getting louder and angrier sounding.

"My sister will, you have no idea who my sister is. She won't be happy if something happens to me. You should be afraid, very afraid. I know she would hurt you if she found out you did anything to me." Sapphire said as she started to tremble. Her legs were beginning to feel like jelly from standing so still while trying to fight the urge to run. She quickly decided to 

take the chance and took off the way she thought she had come but everything started to look different to her. She was so disoriented that she didn't know which way was which.

"Oh, yes, this is the play I want to do. Don't worry about your sister. She would never hurt me, I promise you that." The voice giggled.

"Who are you?" Sapphire finally stopped running and put her back against a huge oak tree. She finally could hear the direction of the voice. She squinted in the direction of the voice to try to see who it could be but all she could see was a shadow against a huge boulder that was on the opposite side of the clearing she had ran into. Sapphire looked even harder and saw that the shadow looked like a girl's shadow. She put two and two together and of course it had to be a girl because the voice sounded like a girl but who was this girl and why was she after her.


End file.
